


弟妹

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：刘昊然/张若昀，刘源/张若昀说明：原梗自lofter@彭而且，我修改和扩充亿点点设定：霜杏/娇惯/女装昀，土包源，有非自愿行为与niao液入穴，失禁
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 刘源/张若昀
Kudos: 9
Collections: 可以一读





	弟妹

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：刘昊然/张若昀，刘源/张若昀  
> 说明：原梗自lofter@彭而且，我修改和扩充亿点点  
> 设定：霜杏/娇惯/女装昀，土包源，有非自愿行为与niao液入穴，失禁

“哥！快进来！你到了怎么也不说一声，我去车站接你啊。”

面前这个活力阳光的年轻男人，是刘源的亲弟弟刘昊然。因为父母的离异，他们自小分隔两地。刘昊然跟着母亲改嫁到市里，在新的家庭里有着很好的成长环境。而他，则跟着父亲一直留在乡镇，苦心经营着家里仅有的几块农地，每天兢兢业业，可最终还是逃不过命运的捉弄。

父亲在前段时间因病去世，下葬的时候刘源才得以和多年未见如今几近成了陌生人的母亲与弟弟再重逢。但毕竟是血浓于水的一家人，在经过那段时间的朝夕相处之后，那种从前一家人齐齐整整的感觉很快就又回来了。

因为父亲已经不在，家里的农地也不善经营好几年了，所以母亲他们都建议刘源到市里去发展，别再憋屈在这么一个小破烂地里。刘昊然还提议，刘源从乡里出来以后可以先住在他家，至于工作的事，只要刘源不嫌弃，马上就可以到他公司报道。

刘源知道刘昊然接手了他继父的一家物流公司，最近正在员工换血，所以手底下暂时还是挺缺自己人的。由此可见其实刘昊然的邀请可能不一定目的那么单纯，但刘源并不介意。毕竟他一个没读过什么书的人，想在这个年纪在大城市里找份相对过得去的工作，并不是一件容易的事。难得弟弟愿意关照他，他自然没有嫌弃的理由。

所以这事很快定了下来。在父亲的后事全部处理完后，刘源用一天时间收拾好全部行李，然后坐上客运大巴到市里找刘昊然。路途间，刘源还回忆了一下两人以前挤在同一张木板床上抢被子的童年时光，那时候无忧无虑的日子，让他不自觉地有些期待起日后和弟弟一起生活的场景。

然而刘源没有想到，他本以为单身独居的刘昊然，原来早就在去年夏天结婚了。而他答应让自己住进家里来的这件事，或许还没来得及和另一半商量，导致刘源这头刚进门，那头就被一个穿着吊带睡裙的男人不甚礼貌地怼了一句：“你谁啊？”

刘源顿时僵在原地，一时竟不知道该为男人的着装感到尴尬，还是该为他的态度感到愤怒。还是刘昊然反应及时，一把拽过男人搂在怀里，不顾他脸上那嫌弃的娇嗔表情，硬是给两人都各自介绍了一下对方。

“朵儿，这是我哥刘源，我以前跟你提起过的。哥，这是我老婆，大名张若昀，小名朵儿。”

“呃，弟妹好。”刘源有些不确定地问好道，下意识地朝张若昀伸出了手。可双手环胸的男人却是十分嫌弃乃至于厌恶地看向他粗糙发黄的手掌，刘源被他的眼神刺得一阵生疼，顿时就跟烫火了一样迅速收回了手。

“啧，你别这样。”刘昊然知道张若昀有轻微洁癖，也知道刚从乡里出来的刘源看起来确实有点寒酸邋遢，但再怎么说这人毕竟是他亲哥哥，张若昀这么不给面子会让他很难办。

但可惜张若昀从小就是被万千宠爱给惯大的，那公主一样的脾气谁都制服不了。而且他知道刘昊然不会为了这事真跟他生气，所以面对男人的斥责，他只是眉毛一挑，嘴角一勾，一脸挑衅又任性地回道：“我还就这样了。”

“哎、老婆！”刘昊然无奈至极地看着冷哼着走开的张若昀，转头不好意思地朝刘源致歉道，“抱歉啊哥，朵儿就是被我给惯坏了，但他其实不坏的，你别生他的气。”

“没事。”刘源扯着嘴角回应一句，其实说不介意那都是假的，只不过刘源有自知之明，能理解这些事罢了。刘昊然看出他的一点失落，便伸手拍了拍他的肩，既是抱歉也是安抚，总之还是示意他打起精神来，随后便开始给他介绍家里的情况。

作为一名普通的中产阶级，刘昊然自己住的地方不大但也不小，宽敞的客厅一边连着光照充足的阳台，一边连着通向卧室的小走廊。他给刘源准备的房间是家里的次卧，位置紧挨着主卧，空间还算宽敞，采光也非常不错，条件可以说比刘源之前想象的要好上太多了。

心里确实是感激的刘源忍不住朝自家弟弟笑了笑，刘昊然回应地笑着捶了下他的肩膀，随后便离开了房间，以免打扰他收拾行李。彼时他正好碰见从卧室里出来的张若昀，男人显然刻意换了一身衣服，宽松的短袖短裤完全遮盖住他肉欲性感的身材，反而衬得他四肢修长，身型纤软。

虽说不管张若昀什么样子刘昊然都十分喜欢，但婚前他们就已经说好，以后在家的时候张若昀都得穿裙子露肉给他看。如今男人不经他同意就擅自换掉了衣服，实在是该罚。

“谁让你把裙子换下来的，换回去。”刘昊然抱着张若昀压在走廊的墙角处，也不怕身后的刘源可能会突然开门看到他们的动作，就直接把手伸进了男人的短裤里，用力抓住他的内裤往上提了提。

“还穿了内裤？你又想被打屁股了是不是？”刘昊然说着用力狠扇了张若昀臀部一巴掌，那突然的疼痛惊得男人呻吟出声，就连房间里的刘源都一时被吸引了注意力，险些想开门查看。

而他之所以没有这么做，是因为清晰响亮的拍打声开始接二连三地响起，期间张若昀那越来越弱却越来越骚的呻吟声也紧跟着在小走廊里回荡起来。刘源一时有些脸红却又按捺不住好奇地走到门边，等到耳朵贴上门板时才惊觉自己这样的举动有多么变态，连忙从门边撤开继续收拾行李。

可门外的两个人却像完全不感到害臊一样。刘昊然顶着一条腿插进张若昀的臀间，绷紧的大腿肌肉配合着手上提拉内裤的动作，不断用力摩擦着敏感的阴部刺激挺立的阴蒂。同时他不断拍打男人的嫩臀激起剧烈的震荡，肉体碰撞的冲击不断拍向酥麻的下体，因而骤缩的肌肉逐渐带起一阵微妙的快感。

潺潺流出的淫水很快湿透了身下的衣物，爽得逐渐发媚的男人也渐渐沉浸在了情欲当中。于是刘昊然变本加厉地揉上了男人的阴部，手指隔着内裤磨蹭敏感的肉缝，指尖反复抠挖开合的穴口直至男人叫出声来。同时他还不断碾揉硬挺敏感的豆粒，可就在男人即将高潮之时突然残忍地将手松开。

“认不认错？”刘昊然咬着张若昀的耳朵低声问道。情动男人湿润了一双眼睛不住地喘息，但任性倔强的脾气还是叫他嘴硬着坚决说不。

“裙子、我只穿给、你一个人看。”

刘昊然闻言失笑，一下觉得男人可爱极地低头吻住了他的双唇。

“我哥又不是外人，你怕什么。”

“我不管，在我这、他就是外人，总之我不穿、呜！”张若昀话音刚落，刘昊然就突然往他阴部狠狠击了一巴掌。那瞬间袭来的剧烈震荡惊得他浑身紧绷，止不住的潮涌一阵阵袭向下体，让他爽得几乎当场失禁。

“不认错就要罚。你今天不仅给脸色我哥看，还不听我的话，你说我该怎么罚你好？”刘昊然低沉着嗓音一字一句道，每说出一个音就往人颤抖的阴户处狠狠拍打，干热的掌心不断烘热敏感的皮肤，粗壮的手指用力嵌入柔嫩的肉缝。被激得又痒又疼的下体一片湿泞麻刺，忍不住的潮液终于在最后一声落下之时完全失控地自他尿道疯狂泄出。

刘昊然含笑着欣赏张若昀高潮失神的样子，手指反复堵压喷液的尿口来回磨蹭抠弄。这时候尤其敏感的人完全无法承受这样的刺激，发软的身体彻底瘫在刘昊然的身上，一顿浪叫不停。

不加掩饰的声音穿过单薄的门板直直撞进刘源的耳中，还从没听过这种活春宫的男人面红耳赤地僵在床上，一直到张若昀被搞得像是受不了般哭出来时，才猛然回神地捂紧下身跑进房间配套的洗手间里。

这方刘源正满脸是汗地压抑着自己半勃的欲望，那方挂上泪痕的张若昀已经滴滴答答地尿了一地的淫水。抱着人的刘昊然用湿润的手指摩挲男人的唇瓣，他压开男人丰润的下唇，手指伸入口中翻搅挑弄。他故意夹住男人的舌头拉扯拨玩，看他无法反抗地呜呜着流出淫媚的唾液，再捏着他的舌尖拉到半空中不舍地放开。把玩结束后，他把手指贴在男人的脸上正反蹭擦掉上面的淫液，随后歪头示意他赶紧收拾好自己尿出来的一片狼藉，免得待会被刘源撞见。

这出乎意料的走向让张若昀下意识抓住了刘昊然的胳膊，他有点不敢相信地看着自己的丈夫，嘴唇打结了好一阵子才算找到声音地问道：“你、你不肏我吗？”

“说了要罚你啊。我要是肏你，不就成奖励了吗？”刘昊然哄笑着捏了下张若昀的鼻尖，不顾对方一瞬呆掉神情直接转身走向了客厅。

张若昀瞪大眼睛不可置信地看着刘昊然的背影，在下身一片瘙痒难耐的折磨中气得险些一脚把拖鞋踢到他脑袋上去。最终还是只能认命的他暗骂着脏话摔门回房，片刻后换回了今早那条裙子来到客厅，表情十分不爽地提着拖把来到走廊，不愿但依然听话地擦拭湿透的地板。

这时身侧的房门被人从里面拉开，憋了一身汗的刘源手里攒着皱巴的换洗衣服，本想着去洗个澡冲冲身子，却不知为何在看到张若昀拖地的身影时突然愣在了原地没有继续动作。

他想正在劳动着的男人或许并不知道，他身上穿着的那条吊带裙子到底有多么宽松。每当他弯下腰推动胳膊擦拭地板时，那在他腋下附近泄出的一片风光几乎把他半边的乳房都露在了外面。而从来不知道男人身上也能有这种白馒头一样轮廓的刘源几乎完全看直了眼，他好像这时才忽然意识到，男人除了吊带裙子本身就再没有穿其他衣服，真空的双乳垂在身前，随着他的动作前后摇晃，而饱满的双臀则包裹在裙摆之下，随着他的动作不时抬翘出性感浑圆的曲线。

“你看什么呢？”渐渐觉察到注视的张若昀一脸不悦地瞪着刘源骂道。因高傲而习惯挺起的胸膛顶出两颗肿胀诱人的小肉粒，在真丝坠感的面料之下生生折断了那道柔和绮丽的曼妙曲线。

“没、没什么。”刘源的脸几乎是又一次迅速烧了起来。生怕被看穿什么的他连忙低头快步越过张若昀，一股脑赶进洗手间后立刻将自己反锁在里面。不明所以的张若昀疑惑又嫌弃地看了他一路，嘴上碎念了一句“怪胎”后就收起拖把丢回阳台，然后一脸赌气地一屁股挤在刘昊然边上。

“都擦干净了？”刘昊然放下手里的平板改而搂住身旁的张若昀。干热的手掌一边从腋前伸进裙领，一边从大腿探入裙底，仔细确认过男人的着装后才笑着吻上他的嘴唇，夸道：“这就对了嘛，朵儿要听话，当个乖宝宝才能被人一直宠着。”

说话间刘昊然握住了男人的乳房缓慢揉弄起来，粗糙的指缝夹住敏感的乳尖，却不故意去触碰，只是若有似无地轻微蹭擦着。那叫人难忍的酥痒很快就让男人不禁挺胸催促，渐渐有些发热的身体放松地斜靠在丈夫怀里，下方吸咬着双指的穴口甚至不多时就又一次溢满了淫水。

于是刘昊然又借此恶劣地欺负起他来。他一边批评着男人没有把自己擦干净，一边又加大力度不断揉蹭他的敏感带。张若昀委屈又生气地咬唇反驳着，越发情动的身体开始不满于这样的挑逗而迅速反客为主。

突然翻身骑上来的男人浑身都散发着一股求肏的性味，丰满的嘴唇贪婪而又急切地吻上刘昊然的双唇，舌头色情至极地在他口中缠弄吮吸。黏腻的唾液声几乎快要浸没敏感的听觉。随着男人渐渐抚上分身的动作，阵阵酥麻的过电感便迅速沿背脊窜上，那叫人欲罢不能的撩拨勾引，还有那魂牵梦绕的紧致湿热，无一不在刺激着刘昊然的欲望，让他迅速硬了个底朝天。

对此十分满意的张若昀艳笑着松开了刘昊然的双唇。下身已经开始滴水的他一边掀起自己的裙摆，一边扶住刘昊然的阴茎抵上入口。然而他并没有急着坐下去，而是先摆弄屁股用肉缝好好地舔磨过几遍，待刘昊然的前液彻底涂遍他的下体之后，再慢慢地压下腰含进硕大的顶部。他一边吞着一边前后摆胯，尽可能让粗长上的每一处凸起都能磨到自己的敏感带，并最终在刘昊然无法隐忍的一击深挺中，完美地直坐在他龟头上。

“你真是天生欠肏，少喂一顿都不行。”刘昊然笑骂着一把抱起张若昀，双臂自他的膝盖弯下穿过，双手托着他的臀部，牢牢把人稳住之后就开始一抛一撞地狠干起来。无法闭合双腿的人，只能被动张开着阴部任由对方肆意攫取。那被重力加速了的冲顶一下又一下地精确磨过敏感处，每一次都被干到的穴心软得就跟要陷下去一样，酸痒的嫩肉巴不得能再挤出一个洞来狠狠吸住刘昊然的龟头。

被爱人的身体吸得浑身发热的刘昊然忍不住加快速度挺干起来。因为考虑到刘源还在浴室里不知什么时候会出来，所以他直接抱着人回头往卧室里走。那一步一撞的深入很快就把人干得汁水横流，可就在门关上的那一瞬间，刘昊然却将他整个托高抵在门上，粗硬的阴茎快速抽插着浅处的敏感带，激起一阵阵如虫咬般的瘙痒难耐，叫他忍不住收紧了身体渴望让人狠肏一番。

刘昊然心情好的时候永远不需要张若昀开口讨饶，他总能在最适合的时间做出最恰当的举动，九浅一深的把戏把人干得浪叫不停，可酸软的子宫却还会不断渴求着更多更多，直到被终于满足的时候就会溅出大量淫液，挤出极致快感。

“爽不爽？”刘昊然一脸得意地咬着人嘴唇笑问，依旧硬挺的阴茎一边射精一边顶弄着颤抖的宫穴。那仿佛触电般的快感激得张若昀阵阵颤抖，话都快说不出来的人只能大张着嘴拼命喘气。等刘昊然终于射完之后才算稍微回了下神，双腿盘紧着刘昊然的腰示意他去床上躺下，紧接着直起了腰卖力地在他胯上摆弄起来，边骑还边浪着诸如“好棒，老公肏到子宫了好舒服”之类的话。

刘昊然惬意地枕着自己的双臂欣赏爱人在他身上发骚的模样，一时纵情间，都忘了隔壁房间里还住着自己单身多年的好哥哥，非但没让张若昀注意点分寸叫小声些，反而不时故意挑弄他的身体，不把人肏到声哑都不知心疼地收敛一点。

于是好不容易才用冷水澡冷静下来的刘源一进房间就又迅速汗湿了全身。实在是待不下去的他逃跑一样躲进了厨房里拼命地灌喝凉白开，可就算他把肚子都喝撑了，那囤积在身体里的欲望还是无从发泄地四处冲撞着。心里急得直骂脏话的人纠结地绷紧了一身肌肉，随后再一次垂死挣扎地躲到更远的阳台处闭眼吹风。

本来好不容易冷静了一下，结果一回头，刘源就看到了堆在角落里的打扫工具，紧跟着又想起了张若昀方才拖地时泄露的一片春光——嫩白的双乳，紧翘的双臀，恰到好处的细腰与长腿，仿佛就连那双握着杆子的双手都充满了一种无法言喻的色情感。

越想就越是不能自拔的刘源终究还是回到了房间里。他掀开床上的被子随意堆在角落，身体靠墙躺平之后便不自觉把手伸进了自己的裤裆。他闭上眼倾听着隔壁屋响个不停的呻吟与骚喘，脑中迅速浮现起无数张若昀骑在阴茎上，又或是被钉在床铺上的淫色模样。

平时高傲而娇惯的男人此刻乖巧得就如同一个漂亮娃娃，半脱不掉的吊带裙下，若隐若现着的，是他完美的酥胸和吐咬着阴茎的嫩穴。艳色的媚肉随着他的抽出而不断外翻收缩，被沾满了骚液的阴茎完全勃发地亮闪着淫糜的水光。他会凶猛又快速地挺插着男人的软穴，用粗硬的阴茎狠狠肏碎他那副不知天高地厚的娇纵脾气。他会捏着男人的脖子掐着他的下巴，一边骂着淫秽下流的羞辱话语，一边让他哭着向自己道歉讨饶。他还会强硬地射满男人的骚穴再在里面尿上一泡，他要彻底弄脏男人的身体，让他知道到底谁才是那个洗不干净的肮脏货。

高潮的欲望不断汹涌着从体内喷薄射出。总算泄火了的刘源羞耻又舒爽地捂着脸大口喘气。这时走廊处响起了房门被打开的声音，紧接着几下敲门声在他门外响起。刘源连忙起身正坐，一边忙碌地擦拭着身上的液体，一边回应着门外和他说话的刘昊然。

片刻后，他整理好着装打开房门。不料一上来就被隔壁屋里散发出来的性爱气息给扑了满脸。刘源被那又腥又骚的味道呛出一个喷嚏，恍惚间竟分不清这两人究竟是有心还是无意地敞开大门来透气。可看刘昊然那还以为他感冒了的关切表情，刘源又不觉得他是在演戏，便只能当是自己想太多地不去追究，随口回了句没事，就跟他到客厅里闲坐叙旧。

途中经过厨房的时候，刘源注意到张若昀身上的裙子添了很多压折过的皱褶，另外他身上还多了几个不算明显的浅红印子，顶在布料底下的两颗乳粒也好像肿得更厉害了。顿时看得口干的刘源不自觉滚了滚喉结，连忙赶在刘昊然发现之前收回自己过于黏着的视线。

然而，他的注视虽没有引起刘昊然的反应，却好像被当事人给觉察到了。只见刘源离开后，张若昀暗自抬眸看了他几眼。不过从表情上看，他应该是没觉得有什么不对，只是本能有些嫌弃和抵触，就好像被刘源多看一眼都会脏了他的身子一样。

真搞不懂刘昊然干嘛非得留他在家里住，公司又不是没有员工宿舍。张若昀抱怨地想着，不自觉地就切起了苦瓜，打算好好“犒劳”一下他的好老公。

于是这天的午餐，除了张若昀以外的两人都面如土色，味同嚼蜡。导致饭后和刘昊然一起出门到公司熟悉环境的时候，刘源想了又想，还是没忍住感叹一句：“你是真的宠他。”

刘昊然闻言失笑，像是有些不好意思，但也微微有些自豪。“其实朵儿很可爱的，等你们熟悉之后你就知道了。”

刘源没有说话，只是笑了笑，转头看着车窗外的街景不知道在想些什么。

两人到公司之后先去了刘源未来工作的地方。刘昊然给他安排的职位在运输队里，平时的工作主要是负责清点核查出入库的货品数量，必要时帮忙搬一下货。这份工作确实是比较基层的岗位，但刘源并不介意。他在刘昊然的介绍下和运输队的伙计们都认识了一遍，随后就直接开始工作打算尽快熟悉流程。刘昊然见他上手挺快，就没费心在这边继续照看他，只对车间主任简单交代了几句就上楼开会了。

“我大概五点的时候会下来接你，晚上一起回去。”刘昊然在离开的时候是这么对刘源说的。可后来在下午约摸四点的时候，刘昊然又给他发了条短信，说是今晩要加班，不能和他一起回去了，但他会让张若昀来接他回家的。然而他发短信的时候刘源正在工作，等刘源工作完看到短信的时候，早就到了他们原本约好的时间点，已经没有机会去婉拒刘昊然的好意。

这就导致下班时分的车间里上演了一幕很尴尬的场面。穿着汗湿的衣服正准备离开的刘源对上了衣着光鲜仿佛要去走秀的张若昀，而后者此刻正一脸惊恐又嫌恶地瞪着他，活像一头炸毛的猫张牙舞爪着准备跟他拼命。

“你！现在！立刻！给我滚去洗澡！”猫咪抓紧了他的车钥匙几乎快跺着脚朝刘源吼道。

然而被吼的人却是一脸为难地抓了抓脑袋，无奈地回道：“我洗过了啊，这些湿的都是水不是汗。”

可惜猫儿并不信。“你放屁！我离这么老远都能闻到汗味！”

刘源这时恍然。“那可能是我衣服上的——”

结果话还没说完，猫儿就又一次炸毛。“你洗澡不换衣服你有病啊！？”

刘源皱眉，虽然能够理解，但也依然不悦。“这不是第一天上班还不了解情况吗？算了，你别载我了，我自己坐公交回去吧。”

“等一下！”但他没想到张若昀会在这时留住了他，“要是让昊然知道我没载你回家，他会生我气的。”男人看起来一脸极其不情愿但又没办法地说着，手上的动作十分自暴自弃地拉开了后座的车门。

刘源意外地挑起了眉，像是完全想不到这样的话居然会从张若昀的嘴里说出来。

“你还愣着干嘛！上车啊！”

不过张若昀显然没打算给他时间细细品味自己的窘迫，刘源被吼得猛一回神，连忙走到后座门边钻进车里。那会儿张若昀已经回到车头处和他拉开了距离，但在上车之前他好像忽然想到了什么，停下手中的动作后回头看向周围的伙计，然后对着不远处的车间主任在嘴边比了个拉拉链的动作。立马会意的主任连连点头比OK，张若昀这才满意地拉开车门坐进车里，然后立刻皱紧了他肉嘟嘟的小鼻子，怨念般狠瞪了一眼后座的刘源，再以最快速度一路压线回家。

本以为到家之后能缓一口气的刘源万万没想到，自己刚一进门就被人直接踹进了洗手间。可踢他的人却连一句话都懒得跟他说，猛一甩门后竟直接把他从外面给锁上了。本能想逃的刘源连忙用力拽门，这时门外的张若昀才终于不耐烦地吼了他一句话，大意是不把自己搓掉一层皮他今晚都别想从里面出来。

刘源顿时翻着白眼地松开门把手，心想刘昊然这娶的到底是什么媳妇，哪国走丢了的公主吗？他无语地摇头认命，脱下身上的衣服走进淋浴间。可就在他刚把泡沫抹上身的时候，他忽然意识到一个很重要的问题，他并没有可以换洗的衣服。

要是再穿那套衣服出去，估计张若昀真能把他踹到大街上去。冲洗干净后的刘源略显就纠结地看着架子上的脏衣服，心中仔细权衡过利弊后，还是决定选择手中的毛巾。

片刻后，听到拍门声前来准备开门的张若昀还是一脸警惕地对着门里的人进行再三确认。可最后说服的他也并不是刘源的保证，而是他自己闻到的沐浴露香味。但不管怎么说，刘源总算如愿听到了开锁的声音。

这时心想着赶紧出去穿衣服的人十分心急地推开门往外走，可门外的人此时也十分不放心地想要进来做一个验收工作。于是理所当然地，动作匆忙的两人直接迎面撞在一起。还在室内的刘源脚上一滑，整个人不可抗力地往后倒去，所以失去支撑的张若昀也不由自主地往前栽下。尽管两人在此期间都竭尽全力地想要挽救局面，然而重力加速度的大小显然都超出他们的预料。随着两声不大却足够骇人的痛叫响起，刘源与张若昀都以十分诡异的姿势双双摔倒在地。

被压在下面的刘源显然要伤得更重一些，直接撞地的尾椎震得他浑身都麻了，那酸爽至极的滋味，简直疼得他牙齿打颤话都快说不出来。而压在他身上的张若昀倒是没什么大碍，除了肚子被刘源的膝盖顶了一下之外，几乎毫发无损。

因此当张若昀发现刘源脸上的眼耳口鼻全拧在一块时，第一反应就是这人在演戏唬他。直到他发现自己拍打着骂了几句后，刘源都还是那个疼不堪言的样子，才惊觉他也许真的受伤了。

“喂你没事吧？你别吓我啊？”一阵慌忙之中张若昀甚至都没有意识到刘源的衣着有哪里不对。等到他好不容易把人从地上扶起来，却忽然看到什么东西掉了下去时，他才在不经意中瞥到了刘源赤裸的下体，并险些因此让他再摔倒一遍。

“你为什么没穿衣服啊！”顿时红透了一张脸的张若昀又气又羞地扭头骂道。

同样红了一张脸的刘源连忙用手捂住下身，但因为他一边的胳膊还在张若昀手里，所以此刻也只能单手捂裆，能遮多少是多少。

“你又没给我衣服，又不让我穿原来的衣服，我除了用毛巾围一下还能怎么办。”

“靠！”张若昀理亏但仍然羞恼地骂道，“那你还不把毛巾捡起来围上！”

刘源明白，刘源也很想这么做，但问题是现实情况不允许他这么做。“不行，我腰麻了，捡不起来。”

“靠！”张若昀闭上眼绝望地怒骂一句，他觉得这对话不能再继续下去了，再继续下去他怕是除了靠再说不出来別的了，“算了算了，不捡就不捡吧，我扶你回房间，你赶紧把衣服穿回去。”

刘源闻言疑惑地皱眉，总觉得张若昀这语气还有他这反应特别耐人寻味。“不是，你到底在害羞什么？我有的你都有啊。”

“你管我！”张若昀红透着耳朵怒声怼道。实在是不喜欢他这种跋扈性子的刘源忍不住皱起了眉头，可一想到自己如今的处境，他还是咬牙打消了说他几句的念头，只默默吞下了这口闷气。

张若昀把人送回房间后就直接扔在床上不去理会，要不是刘源眼疾手快地抓住了人的衣摆，估计这会儿早没影了。

“好歹帮我拿一下衣服吧。”刘源尽量好脾气着朝张若昀说道，但男人还是一脸不耐烦的样子。心里确实窝火的刘源唯有闭上眼安静等待，好在男人还是讲良心地给他扔了一套衣服，虽然没有内裤，但至少不用再遛鸟。

张若昀给刘源拿完衣服之后就去了洗手做饭。期间刘源费劲地穿好裤子套上衣服，又自己瞎搞地揉了几下腰，歇过半天之后总算找回力气坐起身来。

彼时张若昀已经做好了晚饭在客厅等他。见他扶着腰不太稳当地一步步出来时，男人的脸上似乎闪过了一丝在意。但他情绪收得太快，刘源没法看清，所以也不好说会不会只是他的错觉。

“那边的柜子里有药箱。”

“好。”

“你要是想去医院，我可以带你去。”

“不用了。”

“真不用？不要你掏钱的，你确定不去？”

刘源闻言一脸被羞辱般抬眼看向对面的张若昀，握着碗筷的双手用力得几乎都有些发抖起来。可那男人似乎完全没意识到他的情绪，还是那副抬着下巴用鼻孔看人的样子。

“你看什么呀？”张若昀瞥了他一眼道，接着又说，“你要真不去医院，回头就别在昊然面前乱说话。”

“什么叫乱讲话，你把我当什么人了？”听到这里的刘源实在有点忍无可忍道。

“你激动什么，我不就那么随口说一句吗？吃完饭把碗洗了。”张若昀说着就扔下了碗筷起身离开。回头给刘昊然打电话催他回家的时候，也毫不避讳地就在客厅里抱怨着暗示不想跟刘源单独待在一起。

被说得浑身像针扎一般难受的刘源埋头吃完所有的饭菜，紧接着快步躲进厨房里，想让自己冷静，却又忍不住靠洗碗发泄起来。

张若昀聊完电话后便回房拿起衣服准备去洗澡，经过厨房的时候他特意停下来提醒刘源把碗洗好之后记得放进柜子里消毒。其实这是他们家一贯的做法，只是配合着之前的羞辱，落在刘源耳里就完全变成另外一个味道。

洗碗布被突然甩下的巨响吓得张若昀猛一激灵愣在原地。转过身来的刘源瞪着眼睛愤怒看他，却在正要开口之时，被刘昊然回来的开门声给打断了。

“朵儿我回来了，你吃饭了没？”刚回来的刘昊然一时还没觉察到气氛的不对，走到张若昀身边习惯性去亲他时，才发现刘源正站在厨房里，双手沾满了湿润的泡沫。

“老婆，你怎么让哥洗碗呢，他下午忙了半天已经很累了。”

“关我什么事，是他自己要洗的，对吧。”张若昀脸不红心不跳地看着刘源道，那理直气壮的样子惹得刘源不禁一声冷笑。

刘昊然看着两人间的你来我往，一下就明白是怎么回事。他不赞同地皱眉看了张若昀一眼，正准备说他两句，却一下被人拽着衣领往卧室里带。顿时踉跄的刘昊然完全拿他没办法，只来得及对刘源比了个抱歉的眼神，就被人一路拽回了房间。

刘源没眼看地收回视线继续冲洗碗筷。收拾好一切后他回到客厅去找张若昀先前说的那个药箱，正拿着东西回房间时，便看到刘昊然搂着张若昀一起进了浴室。

门关上的一瞬间，一个高大的人影就被压在了门板上。磨砂的玻璃隐约勾画出两人交缠在一起的轮廓，紧接着皮带被抽掉的声音尤其的清晰。略矮一些的张若昀在刘昊然的引导下很快跪在了他的身前握住他的东西。但是在被按头之前，男人还是腻着嗓子娇气地抱怨了一句：“你还没洗澡呢。”

“你不就喜欢舔我的汗吗，今天闷了一下午，味道可重了。”

“流氓、嗯……”

灯光下的人影越发亲密地彼此交缠在一起。跪得乖巧的男人卖力舔着粗长，一点一点吃掉上面腥咸而发酸的汗液。那强烈的味道刺得他鼻头发酸，身体本能地有些排斥。可一对上刘昊然那赞赏又享受的注视，某种扭曲的快感就让张若昀不住贪婪地吮吃起来。

“怎么样，好吃吗？喜不喜欢？”刘昊然笑着用阴茎压住张若昀的舌头反复磨蹭。不断溢出的前液很快打湿了男人的一张嘴，并刺激着他的食欲让他不断地想要吮吸吞咽。于是经不起挑逗的人很快就主动吞进了刘昊然的粗长，他一脸痴迷地吮弄吸舔，因而凹陷的脸颊迷糊挤出了几个像是“好吃”的字样，紧接着被撑开的喉咙又渐渐闷出了几个类似“好喜欢”或是“最喜欢”的字句。

完全被取悦的刘昊然赞骂了一声骚货，逐渐绷紧的身体开始在男人口中抽插起来。肉体摩擦的淫媚声混着张若昀喘息的浪荡声，在门板被不断摇晃的动静中此起彼伏地响亮着。虚掩着房门的刘源借着给后腰上药的姿势，压在被上磨蹭挺立的下身。出了一身汗的身体迅速散出浓烈而炽呛的雄性气息，随着体温的不断升高，积压在房内的热量越发困得他下身硬痛，急需释放。

这时，浴室里传来一声惊呼般的媚吟。张若昀隐约抱怨了一句“你怎么直接插进来了”，随即就被干得浪叫不止。而消散在欺负他的刘昊然只是笑着回应道：“这不是在你嘴里洗干净了嘛，你要是还嫌我脏，那就多出点水用你的小穴来洗吧。”

被羞辱的男人越发娇嗔地哭吟出声，因洁癖而本能排斥的身体不断颤抖着吸住了体内的阴茎。“你每次、每次都这样、嗯！今天、今天不许再尿进去了……”

可恶劣的男人却十分强硬地将他抱起转身抵在了墙上，不断抽挺的阴茎用力摩擦着酥软的肉穴，伴随着他下流粗鄙的话语，每动一下都插得人忍不住一阵发浪。

“你说什么呢，我一路上堵车可是憋得很辛苦的，你不让我尿小穴，那我就尿你嘴里了。”

“不行！不可、呜！好烫、啊——子宫，尿到子宫里面来了——”

淅淅沥沥的滴水声不断拍打着地面渐起淫色水花。躲在门缝后的刘源热红了一双眼仿佛愤怒而又嫉妒地偷窥着。那从男人穴里喷出的尿液弄得像是他本人失禁了一般，随着刘昊然一下比一下快速的挺动，丰沛的液体摩擦声迅速搅拌着冲出一声声淫荡的呻吟。被爽得又痒又怕的男人双腿不住颤抖着虚晃在空中，使不上力气的腰肢一次次本能压上刘昊然的胯部，仿佛在主动方便他操得更深更入。

被热穴绞得发麻的男人赞赏般吻上张若昀的嘴唇缠住了他的舌头。两人喘息着不住交换唾液与体液，贴紧的下身用力摩擦着肿胀的阴蒂激起一阵阵强烈的快感。阴户被耻毛刺得酥疼的人忍不住发出了哀鸣的声音，尿道口被反复刮蹭的痛痒牵扯出急切的尿意，配合着刘昊然不断顶压他尿点的动作，没过一阵就把他干得失守失禁，哭叫不停。

“小骚逼，一蹭你就尿，比出来卖的都骚。”刘昊然笑骂着把人抱向了里头的浴缸放倒在池边。他故意把水压调成高强度的柱喷形状，把水温调到合适以后就开始对着张若昀的身体四处冲刷起来。

凶猛的水柱很快就把人奶嫩的皮肤冲得一片发红，偏偏刘昊然还最爱关照他碰不得的敏感点。粗糙的手指配合着强劲的水压，不断交替的折磨很快就把男人的双乳变得泛红挺立，尤其胸前两颗饱满的肉粒，此刻更是奶孔大张骚浪无比。

中途被爽得去了一次的人此刻已经软得快要浑身无力，因而有点夹不住的阴道难免换来了男人的一阵不满。于是刘昊然又坏心地把水柱移向小腹的肚脐之上，几下把人激得绷紧起来后才继续下移关照他的欲望。阴茎一下被握紧的痛爽叫张若昀不住呜咽了一声，他一边害怕地抓住了刘昊然的手腕，一边又忍不住在他手中挺动起来。直到男人把水柱压上马眼激得他瞬间高潮，却又被勒紧了根部而射不出来时，才彻底后怕地想要使劲推开他。

但刘昊然简直爱死了他这副绝望而美丽的模样，因此尽管明知男人受不得这样的折磨，却还是要持续刺激着他的阴茎让他经历一次次无法释放的高潮。同时粗壮的分身不断抽插缩紧的软穴，直到痉挛的穴道又一次即将冲顶时，他才一下压上了阴蒂同时放开束缚的五指。在男人近乎崩溃地多重高潮中舒爽地射满了他的子宫并再一次尿满骚穴。

肚子被灌得几乎鼓起来的男人满脸耻辱地爽哭出声，他无法直视地看着自己的阴穴被刘昊然操得精液尿液四处乱喷，那浓重的腥膻味就像融进了他的皮肤中一样不管怎么洗都永远无法洗干净。如此恶劣的标记行为简直就是在践踏着他的尊严和人权，然而早已被肏透调教过的身体早就丢掉了反抗这一切的能力。

这会忽然脆弱无比的张若昀不断哭吟着钻进刘昊然的怀里，乖得跟个娃娃似的身体完全不懂拒绝地任由男人清洗和享用。刘昊然用洗液彻底冲干净张若昀的内里并做好了保养，随后扯过浴巾把人包住，就这样直接抱出了浴室。

看到他们出来的刘源立刻从门边躲开掩饰自己的行踪，彼时正忙着亲吻对方的两人应是没有注意到他房门处的那条缝隙，一路回到卧室之后便带上了门继续翻云覆雨。因此跟着撸了一晚上的刘源就连做梦都无法逃离两人的勾引。

但完全被隔绝在外的他只能眼睁睁看着刘昊然纵情享用张若昀的性感身体。软成奶糍的男人顺从地摆出各种勾人的姿势邀请他使用，被干得媚红的双穴就像一朵朵盛开的熟玫瑰。嫩甜的花蜜不断从穴内流出供他品味，花心被阴茎狠狠捣弄的时候还会溅出更多的清甜持续勾引他的食欲。哪怕产蜜的花腔已经被浓重的精液侵满，澄澈的花蜜也被精液搅得污浊，漂亮的花儿也依然散发着勾人的淫媚，甚至因此变得更加让人欲罢不能。

第二天因硬疼醒来的刘源又闷了一身汗粘腻地包裹住自己。他无措地捂住脸深呼吸一口气，像是在自我嫌弃，又像是在自我愤怒。实在有点躺不下去的他最终还是翻身坐了起来。眼看此刻时间还早，料想隔壁两人应该没起的刘源便大着胆子直接出房想去洗澡。

谁知他刚一迈出房门就和路过的张若昀狠狠撞在了一起。上一秒还迷糊着的人这会儿顿时清醒，身体被什么戳得酸痒的触感让他本能看向了刘源的身体，结果这一看就立刻捕捉到某处蓬勃惊人的模样。霎时明白过来的他脸上一阵红又一阵白的，瞪圆的眼睛水晶晶的仿佛下一秒就准备开口骂他。但这时他大概想到了还在房里睡觉的刘昊然，没法只好憋屈地闭上了嘴巴快速走进洗手间。可他没想到自己前脚刚踏进门口，后脚刘源就跟了进来。

瞬间炸毛的人再顾不得那么多地回头想赶他出去。可刘源却完全无视他地直接把衣服放在了架子上，然后拉开淋浴间的玻璃门把自己关了进去。张若昀顿时气结，下意识地就想拽开玻璃门把人给弄出来。但他刚准备动手就看到脱下的衣服从里面被人扔到了架子上，紧接着流水的声音也响了起来，而且从影子的动作来看，里面的人似乎还开始套弄起自己的阴茎来。

双耳一秒通红的人又羞又怒地不得不收回了动作。他心有不甘地回到镜子前继续自己未开始的洗漱，又在中途愤愤不平地故意冲了下马桶打断刘源的自慰。然而突然变冷的凉水只是吓了男人一跳，并没有让他早泄。对此十分不满的张若昀用力吐出了口中的泡沫，漱过口后又一次恶劣地冲下了马桶，惊得男人骂出声来。

以为自己干扰成功了的张若昀顿时得意洋洋地笑了起来。他心情愉快地哼着小歌弯腰泼湿脸庞准备洗脸，却在刚抹上洗面奶的时候忽然感到后背一阵湿凉。整个被惊到的人本能起身回头查看，却一转身就被凉水浇了满头还呛进了不少洗面奶。一下眼睛鼻子全是辣苦的人连忙用手抹掉脸上的泡沫，顺便挡开面前的水花，好不容易睁开眼了却又被凉水直接喷湿了前身。

这会儿彻底湿透的狼狈终于叫他爆发地骂出了声来，可动作更快一步的刘源却是直接掐住他的脸颊捂住了他的嘴，同时迅速逼近的身体直接将他压在了墙角。

其实刘源原本只是想小小教训一下娇惯刁蛮的张若昀，但此刻看着他惊恐又后怕地挣扎着的样子，那团闷在心里面的火就不自觉烧得更旺。他忽然感到了一阵难以抑制的愤怒，随之而起的某种沸腾的嗜虐欲更是叫他无法克制地躁动起来。

“你很想让我射是吗？”突如其来的话语让张若昀愣了半秒才回神摇头，然而男人已经抓起了他的手覆在了自己的阴茎上。那粗硬又坚挺的触感顿时烫得人火速抽手，可在刘源蛮力的制压之下，男人只能被迫握紧了他的柱身，紧接着在他蛮横的挺动当中被迫撸起了粗长。

长这么大还从没试过这种屈辱的张若昀很快就怒红了一双眼睛想要报复男人。可就在他刚准备用力收紧五指时，刘源却突然把腿插进他的腿间，同时一个挺身直接顶上他隐秘的阴部。猛一惊的男人立马僵在原地不敢轻举妄动，大脑被吓得一片空白的他甚至都心思深究刘源是怎么知道他身体的秘密的。一心只想着保全自己的人顿时变得被动而无助。他一边用力推搡着刘源的肩膀，一边拼命夹紧双腿想躲避男人的侵犯。然而越逼越紧迫的男人却是几乎整个压上了他的身体，不断滴水的阴茎一遍又一遍地用力挺过了他的阴部。甚至在意识到前方的阴蒂开始充血立起后，便集中动作不断顶压该处。那叫人酥软的快感一阵阵逼得张若昀鼻头发酸，就连无法出声的嘴巴也不禁在喉咙间颤出声声闷吟。

“你湿了。”刘源故意低语了一句，居高临下的姿态全然丢弃了之前忍气吞声的憨实感。他用力抓捏着张若昀的脸颊，把人的皮肉都掐得变形、发白却又胀红。充满戾气的眼神是纯粹兽性的野蛮感觉，一看就无法用道理沟通的可怖很快就让怕硬的男人双眼湿润了起来。

这时刘源像是嘲笑般冷哼了一声，不断加快的挺动粗暴蹂躏着阴蒂，爽得人不住痉挛着颤抖起来。几乎每天都会被疼爱的身体早就习惯了高潮的澎湃与洗礼，根本止不住的快感一波波袭上大脑违反着他的意志夺控他的身体。终究还是被迫去了的现实让男人羞愧至极地闭上了双眼，停不下的潮喷一浪接一浪地冲刷着身下的阴茎，最终还是引得贪婪的男人一举挺入了阴穴，动作蛮横地侵占了他的私处。

“这你都能高潮，还真是不害臊。”刘源骂着直接抱起了张若昀的一条腿，同时松开他脸上的手掌，改用双唇堵住他的嘴巴。但其实刘源不懂怎么做爱，也不知道该怎么和人接吻。他只能对偷窥到的剪影进行拙劣的模仿，同时结合身体的本能反应，在一阵蛮干中逐渐摸索正确的方向。

因而在他怀里的张若昀起先真的是被疼得哭出了声来，直到体内某处被人不经意擦过之时，突然的快感才叫他开始变调地呻吟了出声。然而不愿承认自己爽了的人一直都在压抑嘴边的呻吟，还是刘源凭借着穴道收紧又出水的反应意识到自己肏对了地方，随即便不遗余力地加快速度狠干起来。那几乎每一下都插到最里的凶猛根本叫张若昀无法承受太多，不断被刺激的宫口迅速发抖着吸起了刘源的阴茎。

这过于淫媚的身体反应羞得张若昀本人都不敢相信，生怕自己一下就高潮的他连忙抓紧了刘源的肩膀想要借力逃离。可穷追不舍的男人却是一下将他另一条腿也抱了起来，动作甚至轻松得就像在摆弄一个洋娃娃。彻底无处可逃的张若昀绝望地哽咽出声，被持续顶弄的宫口转眼就到了无法控制的颤抖阶段，不过几下就彻底失守地喷出水来。

猛一激灵的刘源小腹一紧，险些就守不住自己的精关。约莫猜到男人这是又去了的他忍不住得意地勾笑一声。为了肏开男人过度紧缩的穴道，他便摆着胯开始前后挺动着在他穴里搅弄起来。却不料，一阵随意的磨蹭间竟然让他肏到敏感带。

瞬间一惊的张若昀收紧手指抓疼了刘源的背部，终于忍不住的呻吟一下漏出充满了整个浴室。那与记忆中一模一样的浪荡激发着刘源的破坏欲。他不住侵犯男人的身体获取无上的快感，毫无技巧可言的肏干原始得如同野兽的交合，又快又狠的动作不住蹂躏着湿热的软穴。因而爽到不行的男人几乎连个喘气的机会都没有，才刚去过一次的身体甚至没多久就又迎来一次干性高潮。

被连续高潮肏得大脑发蒙的人几乎都快看不清面前刘源的模样了。愤怒也好，耻辱也罢，所有的情绪在这时都敌不过渴求结束的欲望。可当刘源终于释放地射进了子宫的时候，那被玷污了的耻辱又叫他痛苦地哭出声来。

忍不住挣扎的张若昀不断扭动着双臀试图把刘源的东西从身体甩弄出去，却反而被人一下下肏得更深。直到所有浓精都锁进了宫腔之后，刘源才把男人重新放回地上，却没有就此放过他，而是直接扒了人身上歪扭的睡裙，再将他拽进淋浴间，挺身肏进了后方的肉穴。

屁股十分紧热的张若昀一上来就吸得刘源浑身舒爽，因而忍不住狠干的男人掐紧了面前的窄腰一顿快速挺插。前列腺不断被碾压的人逐渐失去了力气塌软在面前的玻璃上，但没一会儿他就被刘源抓住了双乳硬是拉起了上身。几乎被提起来的身体只能踮着脚迎合男人的抽插，而脚下不断打滑的动作则叫他被动得像是一个人造玩具。

“你怎么连屁股都这么多水，就这么喜欢被人肏吗？”刘源粗鄙地贴着他的耳朵低声骂着，布满老茧的双手毫不怜惜地揉弄着奶白的双乳。那着翘起的硬皮和坑洼的指甲刮得张若昀一阵痛痒，嫩得跟豆腐似的皮肤几乎一转眼就布满了色情的红痕。

“胸还挺软，要是再大点就好了。”刘源称赞又嫌弃地说着，话间双手突然用力抓紧了柔软的双乳。爆满的乳肉立即地从他指缝间溢出，就连前方的乳头也都不自觉从肉团里顶立了出来。如此色情的画面不住勾引着刘源的馋意，粗糙的手指转瞬就捏住红肿的肉粒，在一番肆意的拧弄之下没多会儿就把人弄得浑身酥软浪哭起来。

于是越发湿紧的下体更惹得刘源凶悍地肏干起来。粗壮的阴茎啪啪啪地顶弄着凹陷的穴心，囊袋狠狠地抽打着软嫩的双臀。他用力紧抓着张若昀的身体，不断在他身上干出翻涌的肉浪。身旁的镜子十分清晰地映照出他们交媾缠弄的色情画面，随着他的一句句下流至极的淫骂声，被肏得几乎化水的人终于忍不住哭着射了出来。

“骚货，你还真是不要脸啊，被人强奸都能这么爽，平时没少背着我弟出去勾男人吧。”

“你闭嘴！呜、你个、变态！”被欺负得溃不成声的男人几乎是同一时间也到达了前列腺高潮。顿时酸软的身体被刘源过分粗暴地握在手中反复套弄，因而被激起的尿意刺得他浑身麻刺，很快就受不了地想要挣扎逃离，却一下就被人摁在了玻璃上顶入深处操尿出来。

透明的前列腺液淅淅沥沥地从马眼喷涌而出，骚味十足的尿液则一抽一抽地自下方尿口断续地喷出。两边同时失禁的羞耻辱得张若昀精神崩坏泪流不停，当刘源终于大发慈悲地松开他时，他已经彻底脱力地跪坐在地上，身下的双穴都不住流出了浊白的浓精。

可站在他身后的刘源还是觉得不够。他抓起张若昀的头发逼他抬起那张惨兮兮的小花脸，沾满体液的粗长恶劣甩弄着他的脸庞，不断顶弄他的鼻孔逼他张开嘴呼吸。随即又挺入了他的口中直接肏进喉咙，他反复用龟头顶压颤抖的喉道刺激男人吸他，又时而抽出一些压在他的他的舌头上来回磨蹭。

他强硬地逼迫男人吃尽他的东西且尝清了味道。待到勃起又再度硬挺之时，才从他紧热的喉咙当中取出，然后压开男人的双腿龟头顶上淫媚的阴穴，不顾男人的又一次挣扎挺身肏干了进去。

有过第一次的经验之后，刘源这次很快就摸上了张若昀的敏感带。依旧只会蛮干的人不断挺腰抽插着不平的肉穴，干热的双唇贪婪吮咬着男人的厚唇，不断翻搅的舌头就跟一根棍子似的，扰得张若昀无法呼吸吞咽，只能不断呜咽呻吟。

吃够了男人果冻般的肉唇后，刘源便顺着他的脖子一路啃到了饱满的胸前。他紧压着男人的双腿，从两边聚拢弹软的乳肉，随后直接埋头嵌进他乳间左右磨蹭舔弄。不断收缩的鼻孔贪婪地呼吸着男人身上自带的奶香味，粗热的舌头反复舔弄敏感而细腻的柔软皮肤。直到男人的胸上到处都沾满了滑腻的唾液，他才张嘴咬住酥软的乳肉，同时下身往上顶弄着酸软的宫口。

待刘源一下下配合着把人干出水后，再咬住乳头一顿凶猛的肏弄。顿时如打桩般的挺插干得男人高潮不止，停不下的潮喷一波波涌向敏感的龟头引得刘源射出前精。他粗喘着沉浸其中持续顶弄，十足享受着身体被吸咬着一下下榨出精液的极致快感。至此终于酣畅体会了一次做爱之爽的刘源忍不住加大动作延长身下的高潮，他故意刺激自己的龟头带起阵阵颤麻，不断紧绷的小腹卖力蓄起强烈的尿意。等到张若昀被他磨得再一次呻吟泄水时，热暖的尿液便尽数喷进了酥麻的穴内甚至被他故意地射进了宫腔之中。

被烫得哭出声来的张若昀已经快要捡不回自己的尊严与理智，意识都开始破碎的他甚至记不得后来是怎么才结束了这场单方面的强暴与侵犯。只记得当他回过神来的时候，一片狼藉的浴室里就只剩下满身腥臊的他自己。而等他清理好自己收拾完一切，裹着浴巾回到卧室换新衣服的时候，本只是蒙蒙亮的天已经彻底亮透了。

然而床上的刘昊然还是维持着之前那个姿势熟睡着。看着他恬静的侧脸，张若昀竟不知道自己到底该庆幸他没有中途醒来撞见方才的一切，还是该埋怨他为什么没有早点醒过来拯救自己。但如今事情已经发生，一切都成了定局。张若昀还是只能掩盖着事实的真相，迅速换好了衣服敢去制作早餐，免得被待会儿起来的刘昊然觉察到异常。

而当张若昀穿好新的衣服，拿着湿掉的脏衣服来到阳台准备清洗时。正好和一旁正在手洗衣服的刘源对上了视线。顿时后退的男人险些撞到玻璃门上，但很快他又努力端起了原来的架子，一脸怂怕但又不服地说质问他干嘛不用洗衣机洗，是不是想在刘昊然面前参他一本，说他刁难他。

刘源简直要被他这臭脾气激出病来。只见他翻了个白眼，甩掉手上的泡沫，一边说着“还不是怕脏了你家的东西，好心没好报”，一边又伸出手去示意张若昀把裙子递过来。

“你要干嘛！”一下如临大敌般的人紧紧攒住了自己的衣服，不自觉后退的身体终究还是贴上了身后的玻璃门。

刘源好气又好笑地摇头逼近了他，看着男人像小猫一样缩成一团的样子就忍不住伸手在他身上抓了一把。一下炸毛的人张了嘴下意识就要骂他，可刘源却先一步吻住男人的嘴唇缠上细软的舌头。一边探索他口中的敏感点，一边轻揉他的尾椎。直把人摸得跟发情一样软下来时才得意地松开他的身体，拿走他的裙子。然后装作无事发生一样回到小板凳旁坐下，把裙子泡进清水里小心地沥干净，边洗还不忘边叮嘱他这类材质的衣服都得轻柔手洗。

“废话！我自己的衣服我还不知道吗！”恍惚觉得自己被看扁了的张若昀忍不住怼道，可经过刚才浴室里发生的事后，他现在一看刘源抬眼就觉得浑身寒毛直竖。再不敢跟他硬碰硬的人没法只能火速逃开，等躲进了厨房之后才松懈下来地开始拿食材出气。

这时刚起来的刘昊然带着一股淡淡的薄荷清香从背后搂上了张若昀。感觉到熟悉温度后放松下来的人顿时就想撒娇地转身埋进了丈夫的怀里。觉得有点新奇的刘昊然不解地吻了吻男人的额头，正想问一句怎么了，就被讨吻的人仰头吻住了双唇。没法他只好暂且压下疑问安抚自家的小奶猫，然而在如常熟悉的吮吻中，他却仿佛尝到了一点陌生的味道。

“你吃什么了吗？”刘昊然微微按住了张若昀的嘴唇与他拉开一点距离，说话间他又再次缠住男人的舌头仔细品尝了一番，却发现这好像不是一般食物的味道。

“烟味？你又抽烟了？”

“我没有！我——”张若昀忽然一惊，这才后知后觉地想起刘源的嘴里一直有一股淡淡的烟味。

“没抽烟那你嘴里的烟味哪儿来的？”刘昊然似乎有些不悦地皱起眉头道。

张若昀被他看得背脊发凉，没办法就只能硬着头皮认错道：“是、是抽烟了……我、我找你哥要的……对不起……”

“你对不起的不是我，是我们以后的孩子。医生不都叮嘱过备孕期内也不能抽烟吗，再有下次这孩子我们就不要了，你就一辈子当我的肉便器吧。”刘昊然故意恐吓着狠拍了一下张若昀的臀部，又摁住男人的后脑狠狠在他嘴里吻过一圈，直到那烟味消失殆尽之后，才肯放过他已经有些红肿的嘴唇。

从厨房离开后，刘昊然到了阳台和正在晾衣服的刘源打了声招呼。只是在他看到男人手中拿着自己老婆的睡裙时，一种道不上来的微妙感觉便蹿过了敏感的舌尖。刘昊然略微皱眉地看向盆里还没晾起的衣服，被拧成一团团的粗衣皱巴得就跟腌菜一样，堆在最上方的甚至还有一团内裤模样的衣服在。顿时就觉得嘴里泛起烟味的刘昊然假意摸了摸自己的嘴唇以做掩饰。他一边看着刘源把手里的裙子扬开挂起，一边仿佛试探般对他说道：

“朵儿让你给他洗衣服了？其实你不用听他的，家里的活让他自己去做就好。”

“没有，是我今早在洗衣服，看他也要洗，就顺便帮他洗了。”刘源说着回头朝刘昊然笑了笑，放下晾衣杆后拿起自己的内裤扬开夹在架子上。那毫不避讳的动作看起来并没有透露出心虚，很容易就让刘昊然觉得也许是自己多想了。

“我听朵儿说他找你要烟抽了。”

“烟？”刘源一时有些没跟上，信息的不对的让他不敢轻易承认或者否认，可他疑惑的语气已经先于他的答案一步让刘昊然觉察到不太对劲了。

“嗯，我刚在他嘴里尝到烟味了，他自己认的。怎么，你没给过他烟？”

刘源这时才明白，脑筋迅速地转动着，努力为自己刚才的疑惑打一个圆场。“我把烟放在茶几上了，可能是他自己拿的吧，我没给过他。”

刘源的回答还是相当有说服力的，只可惜他老实了大半辈子，在说谎这方面还是有些技艺生疏，那双用不自觉闪躲视线的眼睛，实在是太容易将他出卖了。昨晚还针锋相对着，今早就又是帮洗衣服，又是递送香烟的，如此突然的态度转变，要说没藏着点什么端倪，怕是连三岁小孩都不信。

“总之，以后你别让他碰烟。要是方便的话，你在家里也尽量别抽了。”

“怎么了？他身体不好吗？”

“不是，是我们在准备要小孩，医生说了，他从现在开始就得戒烟。”

刘源惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，仿佛刘昊然说了些什么骇人听闻的话一样。

“他、还能怀孕啊？”

“当然可以，朵儿是有完整成熟的女性生殖器官的，每个月还会来那个呢。不过他毕竟不是女人，所以没那么容易怀上。但他已经吃药调理了快一年了，按医生的说法，现在已经可以正常怀孕了。如果不出意外的话，我想月底之前他就能怀上。”

刘源惊讶又有些莫名恐慌地听着，他不禁回想着今早自己对男人做的那些事，想到自己在他小穴里射了那么多的精液，还故意堵住了宫口不让它们溢出来。虽说后来男人肯定都自己清干净了，可是毕竟有过这一段，出事也不是不可能的。但转念刘源又想，他射进去的时候男人并没有很激烈地反抗，那是不是意味着也许他自己知道不会出问题？可不管怎么说他到底是内射了，万一男人真的怀孕了……

“哥、哥？”

“啊？”猛一回神的刘源连忙抬头看向刘昊然，但很快他就因为心虚迅速移开了视线。

刘昊然眯眼观察着他的反应，越看就是越是觉得不太对劲。

“哥，你想什么呢，这么入神？不会是被吓到了吧？”

“啊？呃、不是、怎么会呢……”

“哎，其实被吓到了也没什么，咱妈刚知道这事的时候也吓了一跳，差点就拽着朵儿去医院做全身体检了。不过我倒是觉得这样挺好的，在外面是男人，回家了是女人，裙子一穿就只会老公老公地喊我，这日子可让人享受了。”

“是挺好。”刘源尴尬又不失礼貌地笑道，那被无形比下去了的感觉让他对刘昊然炫耀般的行为不禁感到了一丝闷火。

“所以说啊，哥你也赶紧找一个吧，喜欢什么样的都可以跟我说，我回头给你介绍介绍。”刘昊然貌似热情朝他笑道，可刘源却隐约从他的话语里读出了一点针刺的感觉。于是他只沉默地笑了笑，没有回应。把盆里的最后一件衣服晾完后，便顺势结束了这场对话，转身回到客厅准备吃早餐。

再次齐聚三人的餐桌氛围显然和昨天中午的样子不一样。其中变化最明显的莫过于脾气收敛了很多的张若昀。虽然他还是会刻意避免和对面的刘源有肢体乃至眼神的接触，落座的时候也尽可能紧挨着刘昊然，只为他一个人提供剥壳挑刺之类的专属服务。但隐约地，刘昊然就是能感觉到，张若昀今天的躲避，相比起昨天单纯的嫌弃而言，还多了几分害怕的味道。另外刘昊然还发现，从男人裙子领口看出去的那一片嫩乳上，有几个记忆中该是淡红色的咬痕此刻却是十分新鲜的深红色。而且他胸口的两颗乳头也有些过于饱满地肿胀着，很显然在是被人刚刚玩弄过的样子。

越看越是容易联想到某些事物的刘昊然终究没忍住把手伸进了张若昀的裙底。一下被惊到的人本能夹紧了双腿想要阻止男人的动作，但很快那落在阴蒂上的警告拧动就让他不得不听话地张开双腿，甚至把一条腿搭在了刘昊然的腿上。男人对他的服从感到还算满意，安抚般揉弄了两下敏感的小豆粒后，便把手伸向穴口一点点插了进去。

私处被揉弄的快感让张若昀逐渐染上了一层绯色，因为害怕被发现而变得紧张的身体甚至很快就流出了丰沛的淫水。随着刘昊然越来越放肆的抽插动作，响亮的液体摩擦声开始撞入了刘源的耳内。手上动作一顿的人本能抬眼看向对面二人，却只看到一个淡定喝粥，一个双手捧碗努力想要遮掩住自己的表情。面上若无其事的刘昊然甚至还能抽空提他一嘴锅里还有，让他不用客气地多喝几碗。可他旁边的人却显然已经有些握不住碗地浑身颤抖起来，直到最后彻底高潮地半趴在桌子上，双腿不断绷紧着甚至无意踢到了对面的刘源。

这时刘昊然才总算把手从他穴里抽出来，随后明目张胆地直接放进嘴里舔了一下。只一下，他就尝到了一阵熟悉的药味，那是专用灌洗液的味道，平时只会在刘昊然尿进穴里的时候用到。可如今，本该只是早起为他们准备早餐的男人，小穴里却充满了刚用洗液清理过的药味，而且从刚才插入时感觉到的柔软程度来看，这处地方显然刚被人尽情地使用过。再结合其他点点滴滴的蛛丝马迹，事实的真相几乎已是昭然若揭。

只是刘昊然现在还疑惑着一处地方，那就是这事到底是谁起的头，又是怎么具体发生的。

早餐过后，刘昊然和刘源又一起出门上班去。在吸取了昨天的经验教训后，刘源今天特意背了个包，里面装着至少两套换洗的衣服，免得晚上回家的时候被张若昀拦在门外不让进。

然而并没有领情的张若昀反倒对他那个褪色又起毛的背包露出了十分鄙夷的神情。刘源懒得跟他计较，率先出了家门想给自己谋点清净，顺便也给身后的两人一个临别缱绻的空间。

这时，对门的邻居忽然出现在了刘源面前，看样子也是准备去上班的样子。可他还没来得及和对方打个友好的招呼，那人就被他身后热吻着的两人激得一顿尴尬连忙低头快走。可尽管如此，那色情黏腻的水声还是在刘源背后持续不断地响着，尽管中途夹杂了些许来自张若昀的害羞般的呻吟，但抱着他的刘昊然依然霸道地搂着他不断深吻。

刘源想，刘昊然是真的毫不在意在别人面前亲热。他想，对于刘昊然来说，在众人面前肆意享用张若昀大概是一种身份地位和能力的象征，也是他彻底征服了这个刁蛮公主的最有力证明。

会想着张若昀在刘昊然面前乖得跟奶猫一样的模样，刘源就不由得感到一阵莫名的愤怒。他忍不住回头偷看两人缠绵悱恻的模样，偷看张若昀那任人宰割的温顺样子，忽然就为自己遭受到的不公平待遇而感到不甘。

是，他知道自己出身乡土，气质粗劣，也知道自己学识不多，没钱没能，但抛开这些不说，他自认自己是个勤奋耐劳的人，性格向来憨厚老实，也十分平易近人。张若昀根本就不了解他，凭什么就这样轻易地鄙视他。更何况他和刘昊然是同胞兄弟，除了性格和肤色上的差异，他们的外表几乎没有任何区别。就张若昀这随随便便就让他给肏软了的淫浪身体，有什么资格对着他的脸做出那种嫌弃的表情来。

看着张若昀被刘昊然吻得一脸痴迷，却又在无意看见他时迅速变得躲避而嫌恶，刘源便忍不住握紧了身侧的拳头，巴不得就地将他再狠肏一顿。然而考虑到他和刘昊然的关系，刘源还是暂且压下了沸腾欲望，只暗自瞪了男人一眼以示警告。

被刘源那一眼瞪得险些腿软的张若昀连忙甩上大门切断男人的目光。独处后总算松懈下来的他走进厨房收拾早餐过后的碗筷，随后踢着拖鞋回到房间补眠。

自从做起了全职太太之后，张若昀每天的生活就是在吃饭、睡觉、家务和做爱之间不断循环。清晨早起备好早餐之后，会在刘昊然出门之后简单睡个回笼觉。约莫上午十一点的时候，他会起来洗漱然后开始料理午餐。

因为公司的伙食一直不太好，吃外卖又不健康，所以张若昀每天都会亲自开车到公司里给刘昊然送饭。要是遇上他忙碌的时候，两人就只会简单吃个午饭，然后他就自己在附近随便逛逛再回家。要是遇上他不忙的时候，两人便会一起在办公室里午休。但大多数时候他们都只会稍稍亲热一下，只有极其偶尔的时候刘昊然会在办公室里直接肏他。

可尽管如此，他们每次做爱的时候还是很容易会被下属们发现。其中一个重要的原因就是刘昊然没有锁门的习惯，导致他们常常会在兴头之时被敲门后直接开门进来的员工撞见些他们不该看见的场面。可尽管这样的场面几乎每回都会发生，刘昊然那不锁门乃至不关门的坏习惯还是没能改过来，仗着办公区和休息区间有一道屏风可以多少遮掩些，依旧放肆地扒掉他的裤子乃至扒光他的衣服直接抵在沙发坐垫上肏。

内里被顶得酸软的张若昀越来越忍不住自己的声音而浪叫出来。然而散落一地的衣服和周围过于端正的办公气息都让他感到了十分的羞耻，总害怕待会又有人会进来的他不停夹紧了双腿缠住刘昊然的侧腰，因而用力收紧的肉穴绞得人一阵舒爽，忍不住更加卖力地挺干起来。

“老婆，你要真怕他们进来就叫大声点。他们要是听到声了自然就不会过来打扰我们了。”

“你、你就不能、把门锁了——”

“我这不是忙着干你，没空锁门嘛。”刘昊然恶劣地笑道，抱起男人吻住挺插了几下，随后抽出身来换了个姿势。一下门户大开地正对屏风的张若昀吓得连忙摇头表示拒绝，然而抓紧了他的刘昊然却已经先一步挺入了穴中，阴茎卖力地抽插着软嫩的阴道磨蹭凹凸的敏感带，精液混着淫液不断溢出穴口滴在沙发上。这让人又羞又怕的姿势很快就让张若昀哭着讨饶了出声，可抱着他的男人却是变本加厉地越插越深，直到顶上宫口再捏住他的肿胀阴核，一下下把人干得哭射之后才算满足地射满他的小穴。

依然惊魂未定的人过了许久才算回神地缩进刘昊然怀里。安抚着他的男人浅笑着吻了吻人的额头然后给他穿上精致又好看的衣服。在打扮张若昀这件事情上，刘昊然向来很舍得砸大钱。从内衣到睡衣，从日常着装到晚宴礼服，他们家的衣帽间里到处都是极致又美丽的衣服和配饰。这些东西不一定都来自奢侈品牌，但一定都是最适合男人的妆扮。而每当刘昊然看到张若昀骄傲又自信地穿上这些衣服在他面前得意洋洋的模样，他的虚荣心和掌控欲都能得到极大程度地满足。

这就是他的公主，专属于他一人的公主。

然而他的公主今天却被别人享用了，漂亮的身体上到处都是被覆盖过的性爱印记，嫩软的两处小穴也都有被人使用过和欺负过的痕迹，就连最深处的子宫腔，也都被人用精液甚至可能还有尿液狠狠侵辱过数遍。可这么严重的一件事，他的公主却一句话也没跟他说。没有朝他发脾气，也没有跟他哭诉，就连对待那个欺负他的人，也是一副息事宁人的样子。如此反常的表现，只能说明一个问题，那就是这一切都是公主自找的，他心虚，他理亏，所以他不敢声张。

这么想着，刘昊然倒是觉得自己该好好罚一罚他的小公主。毕竟自己的亲哥哥是个什么样的人，他是清楚的。而这两天张若昀对他哥的各种不合理行为，他也都一一看在了眼里。昨天下午在车间里发生的事，他今晚也去找主任亲自了解过了。

平时张若昀在家里为难刘源也就算了，可到了外面还是这么不给面子，那丢脸的就不仅仅是刘源一个人，还会连累到他。堂堂一个公司老板，连自家老婆都管不好，还怎么去管手底下那么多员工。所以这回真不怪刘昊然偏袒刘源，只能怪张若昀自己作得太过。

“你今天给我哥送饭了吗？”刘昊然扣好了张若昀衣服上的最后一颗纽扣，随后挑起两根缎带灵巧地给他绑了个蝴蝶结。

“没有啊……”被问话的人似乎有些心虚地回道，却又噘着嘴略显理直气壮的样子。

刘昊然顿时不赞同地看了他一眼，手指谴责般掐了掐男人脸上的软肉，郑重其事地对他严肃道：“以后你不管来公司给我送什么，都记得给我哥也带一份。还有，在家你不给他好脸色看也就算了，在公司无论如何都得好声好气一些。大家都知道我们三个人的关系，你要是这么明目张胆地为难他，你让其他员工怎么看我？他们又会怎么看你？”

许久没有被训话的人顿时扁下了嘴角一脸生闷气的样子。但在刘昊然认真严肃的样子前他向来不敢造次，所以最后还是听话地点了点头。“那我下次给他带行了吧？”

“还等什么下次，你现在去买点吃的给他吧。我听下面的人说今天食堂又做苦瓜了，他午饭肯定没吃多少。”

张若昀欲言又止地想要拒绝，可看刘昊然这没什么表情的样子，终究还是没胆量把话说出口。

“那我去了。”张若昀说着起身，却又在快出屏风前想起什么的回头问道，“他爱吃什么啊？”

“我们是双胞胎，自小口味就一样，你按我的去买就行。”

张若昀哦了一声。离开办公室时不经意对上员工们好奇又闪躲的视线，不免由此想到自己刚才在房间里发出的浪叫，顿时就红透了一张脸快步走进电梯间。

公司的旁边有一家二十四小时便利店，张若昀在店里挑了几个刘昊然爱吃的口味饭团，又买了瓶功能饮料。结过账后他就直接从后门绕进运输车间，却没想到正午时期的车间里到处都是浓烈的汗臭味。被熏得不敢往里的人连忙用手捏住鼻子，小脑袋东张西望地就想找个人让他把东西带进去送给刘源。可这时他却隐约听到自己的名字出现在深处那群伙计的聊天里，难免好奇的他不觉探头往里张望了一下，没想居然给他看到了坐在里面裸着上身乘凉的刘源。

然而，刘源那一边跟人说话一边指着自己抓痕的动作却让张若昀忽然感到不安。结合他刚才隐约听到的自己的名字，顿时就一个寒战的人连忙大步冲进车间打断他们的聊天。没想到话题中心突然出现的众人都赶紧闭上了嘴巴各自散开，张若昀一看他们这个心虚的样子顿时就气得更火大。他厉着眼睛又屈又辱地瞪着刘源，不断抓紧的拳头最终还是忍无可忍地把东西全砸在了刘源身上。

被吓一跳的刘源疑惑又愠怒地看着他，正骂着一句“你他妈发什么神经”，就听到张若昀哑着嗓子大喊道：“你不要脸！”

顿时更迷糊的刘源忍不住骂了句脏话，可看张若昀这突然红透了眼睛一脸快哭出来的样子，又觉得事情没那么简单，只好上前一步打算先把人稳住。可他刚一伸手张若昀就狠狠拍开了他，同时嘴上还大喊了一句“你别碰我”，惹得周围本不在看热闹的人都全部看了过来。

实在是难办的刘源没有法子，只好先把人带进休息间里。可他刚抓上张若昀的手，这人就跟发疯似的大骂起来。刘源被他吵得脑壳疼，只好捂住他的嘴巴强行把人拖进休息间。可中途他又想起这会儿休息间正是人多的时候，便赶紧拐了个方向把人带进更衣室，路上还不忘和好奇看过来的同事们打着哈哈装作没事。

躲进更衣室后刘源总算松一口气，可谁知张若昀这时突然发疯一样咬住了他的手，疼得他瞬间抽缩狠骂脏话。可伤他的人非但不道歉，还直接一个箭步上前来，一挥手就给了他一个大嘴巴子。被打得莫名其妙的刘源瞪大了眼睛怒视着张若昀，突然的头脑一热让他想都没想就反手回敬了他一个巴掌。

然而他的力量和张若昀的根本不是一个等级。瞬间就肿起了大半边脸的人又惊又怒地哭红了眼睛，刘源被他的眼泪吓得一愣，这才意识到自己刚刚有多么冲动，连忙收起了手上前去查看张若昀的伤势。可谁知他刚一走近，脸上又无故挨了男人一巴掌。

被打得脏话不断的刘源终于忍不住抓住他的手腕把人摁在墙上，一双充血的眼睛凶狠地怒瞪着男人湿红的双眼，沙哑的嗓音忍无可忍地朝他骂道：“你他妈疯够了没有！无缘无故打什么人啊！”

“我无缘无故？你他妈跟他们说了什么你自己知道！”

刘源被吼得一头雾水，想了半天才意识到男人可能听到了刚才伙计们的对话，可依然不明白道：“不是，你跟刘昊然在办公室里做爱被人讲，你他妈打我干什么？我又没说你们。”

张若昀一阵短路，突然有些呆掉的表情仿佛听不懂刘源刚才在说什么。

“你们，刚才在说，我和昊然……？”

“不然呢，我看他们讲得那么起劲，还以为你们都习惯了，觉得无所谓呢。怎么，你害羞了？”

“不是，那，你干嘛指你的背？”

“我就是觉得痒挠了一下而已——靠，你他妈不会以为我在跟他们讲今早的事情吧？”

“是又怎么样！像你这样的变态，谁知道会干出些什么事来。”被无情戳穿的张若昀理亏却依然硬着头皮野蛮道。

被他指责的刘源一顿好气又好笑，拉起了男人的双腕禁锢在他头顶，身体不断逼近着直到男人逃无可逃。

“我要是变态，那今天早上被我肏得去个不停的你不是更变态吗？”

张若昀被刘源吓得一阵哆嗦，不自觉地扭动着双腕想要挣脱他的束缚。但抓着他的男人却是越来越用力地圈禁着他，那熟悉的无法反抗感让张若昀本能地感到害怕，又一次颤抖起来的身体不自觉露出了求饶般的神情。

“你、你干嘛啊，这里是公司，你别乱来——”

“我还就想乱来了，怎么样？凭什么他刘昊然可以在办公室里敞开大门随便肏你，我就只能躲在更衣间里偷偷摸摸还要看你脸色？”

“他是我老公、呜——你嗯——滚开、呜——你信不信我喊人！”

“你喊啊，我倒是想看看，外面那群天天意淫你们两个的人，看到你被人拉开双腿强暴的时候，是会选择跟我一起肏你还是帮你。”

“你！”

“把衣服脱了，到淋浴间去，你不想被刘昊然从你衣服上看出点什么来吧？”

张若昀羞辱至极地咬紧下唇，恼怒的双眼狠狠地瞪向了痞笑的刘源。然而迫于现实的身体还是只能认命地听话，手指松开了刘昊然刚刚亲手绑上去的蝴蝶结，又一颗一颗地解开衣服上所有的纽扣。他在刘源面前一件不剩地把自己脱了个精光，然后被人强硬抱进了汗湿的怀里一路带到隔壁的淋浴间。

狭窄的隔间里塞下他们之后几乎就没有多余的可活动空间。闭塞的房间一下让浓烈的汗味变得更加厚重起来。永远不习惯这个味道的张若昀洁癖犯得都快晕过去了，可偏偏刘源还在抱紧着他的身体不住色情地与他接吻，每当他意识模糊地懈怠下来时，都会十分恶劣地掐弄他的乳尖用疼痛刺激他的清醒。

“舔。”待到刘源终于吻够之后，他便抬起下巴，按住男人的后脑，让男人的嘴唇贴上他的下颚，然后命令他伸出舌头来舔干净他身上的汗。

从来没做过这种事，那怕是跟刘昊然都没做到这种地步的人连连哽咽着拼命摇头。然而在刘源各种骇人的威胁当中，无助的男人到底还是听话地伸出了舌头轻轻地扫了一下男人的身体。

“动作认真点，不然待会肏你的可就不止我一个了。”刘源威胁着把男人的脑袋摁向自己的身体。他先是闭眼感受了一下舌尖舔过喉结一路吮吸的奇妙快感，接着又低头看他埋在胸前四处舔吻的可怜模样。

被汗味熏得鼻头酸痒的人不自觉含了一汪的眼泪，吻得都有些发肿的嘴唇越发显露出令人惊艳的血红色。吞不下的唾液不断打湿着他的下巴乃至滴落到脖子之上，当刘源不经意用手提他擦干的时候，敏感的人迅速收紧了身体不由自主地抬起眼看他。

眼看着男人已经快要沿腹沟舔到胯部，那蠢动的欲望便叫刘源渐渐挺起了下身。他按住了男人的肩膀逼他跪立在自己面前，收紧的五指阻止着他想要用手帮忙的举动，逼他只能张嘴咬下松紧的裤头替他脱掉短裤。

随后刘源便将润湿的内裤直接顶上男人的口鼻，非捏着他的下巴让他把裤裆完整舔过一遍，再允他咬住裤头替自己脱下内裤。已经完全立起的阴茎被刘源握住在张若昀的脸上到处蹭过了一番，直到他脸上布满前液之后再顶入他的口中让他舔吃干净。

一瞬浓重的腥膻混着酸苦充斥了张若昀的整个口鼻，被熏得几乎无法呼吸的人可怜地溢出了眼泪，喉咙不断涌起干呕。但他越是感到难受，刘源的阴茎就越是被吃得舒爽。眼看着平时高傲自大的男人如今卑微无助的模样，胜利般的成就感便狠狠抓紧了刘源的心脏，让他不住兴奋起来。

感到口中东西越来越大的张若昀几乎快要含不住地呛气出声，柔软的喉道已经被男人的顶部抽插得一阵猛缩，那又痒又疼的感觉总叫他不自觉地吞咽想要缓解一下不适。然而被堵住的喉咙却得不到任何的滋润，反而只是吸得男人越大舒服而已。

眼看着刘源挺动的速度越来越快，张若昀的舌头也就不自觉地缠上了他的阴茎一顿摩擦舔弄。一心只想让男人赶紧射出来的他，这时候已经管不上那么多矜持与洁癖，于是卖力起来的吮吃很快就让刘源爽得叹气出声。小腹越发紧绷的他开始稳住张若昀的脑袋在他口中快速挺动，经验十足的男人及时放松了喉咙调整角度任由他随意使用。直到搏动的阴茎终于射出浓稠的精液，被灌满的口腔来不及吞咽地咳嗽出声，刘源才抽出自己的粗长将余精射在男人的脸上和胸上。

被糊得眼前一片花白的人连睫毛上挂满了淫媚的精液。那色情至极的模样惹得刘源一阵胸口发烫，连忙按住他想要擦脸的动作，把人从地上拉起。抬起他的一条腿挂在肩上后，便一个挺身直捣宫口，就着满腔的淫液与精液快速有力地挺干起来。

被拉开着腿无法站稳的人只能勉强抓住塑料水管维持站立。这时忽然浇下的凉水冰得男人浑身一紧，骤缩的阴道一下就绞住了阴茎，叫刘源一瞬又爽又疼。为了更好地借力发力，刘源单手托稳了男人的侧腰，另一只手紧按着他的大腿，摇摆的胯部自侧面不断地抽送着阴茎，每一下都尽情碾过了凹凸带再恰好顶上软麻的宫口。

但很快这样的刺激就让刘源觉得有些无聊而普通，心里想着什么的他开始抓上男人的臀部一阵揉捏抚弄，随后一下突然的抽打击中了男人的双臀，猛然收紧的阴道夹得刘源很是舒服。于是他便接二连三地开始掌刮起来，又重又快的激发震得肉体不断发麻发抖，那仿佛通了电一样的触感挤得刘源浑身舒畅，忍不住越发卖力地挺动起来。

下体又爽又疼的人已经叫得嗓子都快有点哑掉，止不住抽搐的下体显然马上就要到达高潮，可刘源却在此时抽离了他的身体将他大腿放了下来。一阵晃神的张若昀本能想抬头去看身后的男人，却在又一瞬间就被人重新肏进阴穴。紧接着不断加快的速度一下就让他再度逼近高潮，甚至因为后入的关系让他爽得更浪更强。

快感爆发的时刻张若昀已经爽得叫不出声来，无声的喑哑不断翻滚在喉咙深处，宛如某种动物的嘶哑低吟。本就已经被内射过的子宫再一次承接着精液的洗礼，那被灌得满满当当的微凉不断刺激着敏感的穴道，让他每喷完一次之后都忍不住想喷第二次。

“你还真是水多，跟不要钱似的。给你一个矿泉水瓶估计你能把它喷满吧。”刘源恶劣地调笑着说道，果不其然地立刻引来了男人一句咬牙切齿的“闭嘴”。

可刘源对此完全不以为意，他抱着张若昀缓慢又挺插了几下，直到余精都被他榨得一滴不剩，才算餍足地从他穴里抽出。

“对了，我听刘昊然说，你们打算要小孩？”

“跟你有关系吗。”张若昀没好气地怼道，正想着把刘源挤开，好好给自己冲个身体，却因为力气不够搞得像是在投怀送抱。脸上顿时就挂不住的人连忙挣扎着想要从他怀里逃出，但已经被肏透过的身体很快就沦陷在了男人的爱抚之中。

刘源低笑着抚弄张若昀敏感的乳尖，同时挑逗着他挺起的阴蒂。仗着这两处可以随意玩弄的自由不断把人干到高潮乃至又一次失禁。待人完全失去了力气只能任他摆布之后，刘源才把人翻了过来再度吻上他的双唇，同时双手托臀将人抱起环在腰间，粗长再度挺入湿穴温和地磨蹭着，直把人肏得忍不住求欢时才加大动作挺插起来。

“弟妹，你说我要是天天这么干你，每回都射到最里面去，你会不会怀上我的孩子？”

“你、做梦嗯——我、我的孩子，肯定是昊然的——”

“那可不一定，不过也无所谓了，我跟他的DNA本来就是一样的，你就是去验也验不出来。”

“总之，肯定、肯定不是你的，嗯、啊嗯——”

刘源失笑地看着张若昀顽固倔强的模样，不知怎的忽然觉得这小家伙其实也挺可爱的。

赶在午休结束前做完最后一发后，刘源在更衣室里换上新衣服时不禁感叹今天拿了两套衣服出门的自己真是有先见之明。而在他旁边扣着上衣纽扣的张若昀则是不经意看到男人把之前换下的脏衣服收进了塑料袋里，那仿佛装垃圾一样的感觉让他下意识嫌弃地啧了一声，最后还是没忍住说了他一句：“这衣服都旧成这个样子了，还留着干嘛啊，你要真没钱买衣服，我可以回家给你找一些昊然以前的旧衣服，虽说款式都过时了，但总比你穿的这些好。”

“大小姐，我跟你们不一样，我这儿干的是体力活，穿那么好的衣服回头弄坏了你们不心疼啊？”

“那也不至于穿一身破布。”张若昀知道刘源话里有理，但他还是觉得很是嫌弃，“这样吧，我回头给你弄点干净的T恤短裤什么的，省得别人以为我们虐待你。”

刘源无奈一笑，但没有再阻拦张若昀。“行吧，你开心就好。”

张若昀娇气地用鼻子哼了一声，低头给自己绑好蝴蝶结后，先行离开更衣间独自回家。在他之后出来的刘源简单活动了一下筋骨，随后继续起下午的工作。晚上下班的时候，终于不用加班的刘昊然来到车间和刘源碰了个面，路上等红绿灯的时候，刘昊然貌似随意地问起了午餐的事，刘源才想起那被张若昀砸了一地的不明物体。

原来他今天是来送饭的啊。虽说这肯定不是他自愿的，但刘源还是多少感到了些许高兴。其实经过今天一天的事情之后，刘源已经开始有点领悟到刘昊然之前说的话到底是什么意思了。张若昀这个人吧，说白了就是浑身的大小姐脾气，喜恶分明，欺软怕硬，但本质确实不坏，尤其在自己喜欢的人面前，还颇有点傻白甜的味道。所以他对刘昊然几乎是百依百顺，只要能让刘昊然开心，张若昀估计什么都愿意做。

这么想着，刘源忽然不知道自己是该羡慕还是该嫉妒，抑或该感到罪孽，毕竟他上了自己亲弟弟的老婆，还不止一次。可奇怪的是，刘源对这件事却没有太大的感觉。如果说今早他还有些初犯的不安感，那到了现在，完全就是惯犯的泰然自若。他甚至可以一边跟刘昊然解释今天中午他和张若昀发生争执的原因与结果，一边在脑海里回味他们身体交缠在一起时的快乐与舒爽。

刘昊然平静观察着刘源的表情，很快就发现男人已经在说谎一事上变得游刃有余起来。也许放在外人眼里真的看不出什么端倪，毕竟他此刻也仅仅是靠着所谓双胞胎的直觉才知道他并没有说实话。但有趣的是，刘昊然发现自己并没有因为兄长的蓄意欺瞒而感到愤怒。在意和不开心肯定是有的，但要说到愤怒或者憎恶，那的确是完全不至于。可这是为什么呢，就因为刘源是自己的同胞兄弟，还是因为他知道这一切都是张若昀自作孽？一时还想不太明白的刘昊然只好暂时搁置了这个话题。他把车子倒进停车位，下车后锁好车门，和刘源一路谈笑着回到家中，自然得像是什么都没有发生过一样。

这样的日子在之后的一段时间里都在稳定持续着。每天早起备早餐的张若昀总会碰到同样习惯性早起在家里晃悠的刘源。有时他们会相安无事地各干各的事，但有时张若昀就是管不住嘴欠非要说他那么两句，结果不是被人按在沙发上肏，就是压在桌子上插。

于是到了最近，刘源甚至都懒得和张若昀废话，只要想干了就直接走进厨房撩起人的裙摆挺插进去。也不管张若昀下面有没有准备，想不想要，反正只要他一动起来这人就肯定会出水。而男人起先还会意思意思地挣扎几下再骂他混蛋，但现在基本就只剩下嘴上逞强，下面的小穴可是十分地贪吃，一插进去就夹得紧紧的。有时候他为了方便男人料理而肏得轻了，还会引起骚肉的不满。非把人干得直不起腰来才能让他满足。

所以有时刘源会觉得现在的张若昀要再来挑衅他，那就不是真想让他滚远点，而是在示意他赶紧滚过来肏他。但刘源偏偏就不想顺他的意，小猫的爪子还是有点锋利，他得多花些耐心一点一点磨平才行。

而且刘源最近总隐约觉得，刘昊然好像已经知道他和张若昀的事了。

“这给你。”

刘源闻声回头，只见刘昊然手里提了一个大大的环保袋。

“这是？”他伸手接过了袋子，拉开袋口时只见里面清一色的全是黑衣。

“朵儿昨天上街给你买的，他不好意思拿过来，就让我代劳了。”刘昊然浅笑着解释道。

“那你帮我谢谢他吧。”刘源说着收下了衣服，本只是随口一句，不想刘昊然竟回道：

“怎么你也要我代劳，我还以为你们最近已经关系很好了呢。”

刘源微微一顿，想了想自己平日里和张若昀的相处模式，还是一个挑刺一个忍着，偶尔忍不住了就眼神警告几分，怎么看都不算是关系很好。

“行吧，那我自己去找他说。”但他还是应下了刘昊然的话，提着衣服打算先回房放下。

可刘昊然这时又叫住了他。“哥，你老实跟我说，在家住得习惯吗？要真的因为朵儿觉得不舒坦，我给你换个地方住。”

刘源回头看向刘昊然，总觉得他这番话十分突然且别有深意。他都在他们家住了一个多星期了，刘昊然要是有心照顾他的感受，在头两天他们矛盾最严重的时候就应该提出这个建议来。如今他刚说完他们关系变好，转头又问他要不要搬出去，显然更像是某种刺探而并非真的关心他。

“不用了，挺好的。”

刘昊然闻言意味不明地笑了笑，直起身来离开扶栏走进客厅。顺手拿起放在茶几上的杯子抿了口水，状似随意道：“那你觉得朵儿也挺好的吗？”

刘源微微眯眼，还没想好该怎么回答，刘昊然就放下了杯子从他身边走开。男人显然根本没打算听他的答案，因为他心里早就已经有答案了。可他为什么不把话挑明了说呢？是念及他们的兄弟之情？还是在打着其他的算盘？他好像甚至没有一点怪罪他的意思，只是在调侃，或许还有一点挑衅。他想做什么？

一时想不明白的刘源独自拿着衣服回了房间。他的衣柜最近变空了很多，因为每回张若昀给他收拾房间的时候都会擅自清理掉一大堆他看不上眼的旧衣，所以毫不夸张地说，要是没有手上的这一袋新衣服，他接下来估计得光着膀子出门去。

也许就是因为这事，刘昊然才觉得他们最近关系变好了吧。毕竟之前的张若昀别说别他收拾房间了，就连他的房门都不想进，总跟刘昊然抱怨说里面有一股子土粪味，有一回竟还当着他的面直白地骂了。那是刘源头一回真的发火，直接砸地的碗筷吓得张若昀面上苍白，男人回头被他堵在洗手间里狠肏的时候怕得都哭出了嗝儿来。

那次他们做得很是过火，原本粘在墙上的架子都被张若昀晃得掉了下来。破碎一地的是瓶瓶罐罐发出巨大声响，惊得卧室里午睡的刘昊然一下醒了过来。循声而来的男人拍打着浴室门口询问情况，被肏得下身一阵痉挛马上就要高潮的张若昀怕得捂紧了嘴唇不敢发出一点声响。

可压在他身上的刘源却是越发激烈地挺动了起来。他一边对着门外的刘昊然道歉赔罪，一边挺插着男人水嫩而多汁的浪荡淫穴。在刘昊然问他知不知道张若昀去哪了的时候，刘源正冲刺着抽插高潮的穴道，粗壮的阴茎一下下搏动着最终又一次射满了子宫。

“他刚出门买菜去了，说是要过一会儿才回来。”说话间刘源捏开了张若昀的下巴，把阴茎插进了他的嘴里。

这时门外的刘昊然好像回了句什么，但两人都没太听清，只隐约捕捉到他说自己要出门的字眼，随后就听到客厅大门被打开又锁上。既然刘昊然不在了，那男人的嘴也不需要继续被堵着。刘源很快抽出自己的粗长改而夹在他的乳间，双手紧抓着乳肉一顿摩擦挺干，把乳沟一片都肏得发红发烫。却还嫌不够地去顶弄他的乳尖，用狰狞的血管反复揉蹭凸起的乳粒，用张开的马眼一次次勾蹭饱满的肉粒。

胸部几乎被磨破的男人哭得又惨又媚，被顶着乳尖射出精液时那激烈的反应就仿佛他被搞到了喷奶一样。下方同样抽搐着的阴茎甚至不由自主地射出淅沥的精水，稀释的乳白一滴滴溅落在肚子上，乃至于勾挂在胸口上的模样，让他越发像一个淫糜至极的小奶妈。

贪恋嫩乳的刘源于是很快咬上了肉团细细吮吃起来。他抱起赤裸的男人毫不顾忌地走出浴室，先是把人压在走廊的主卧房门上肏失禁了一遍，听淫水混着尿液滴滴答答地湿了一地，然后再把人抱回自己的房间，在桌上、床上乃至狭窄的洗手间里都将人肏过一遍，最后将他困在马桶坐垫上不由分说地尿了人满穴腥膻，再肆意喷溅于他身上，最后直接捏着他的鼻子挺入他口中，以他的唇舌作纸巾把自己清理干净。

被彻底玩坏的男人后来崩溃地哭了许久许久，以至于晚些时候刘昊然到家时一眼就发现了他的异常。现在回想，也许就是从那个时候开始，他和张若昀的事情在刘昊然面前就彻底兜不住了。可刘昊然今天的这个态度……他到底是打算摊牌呢还是不打算摊牌？

“喂，吃早餐了。”

刘源闻声回头，只见张若昀穿了一身奶金色的吊带短裙斜靠在他门口。修长肉软的双腿交叠着勾出一道慵懒的线条，微微往一侧顶起的丰臀撑起一片紧绷的布料。挺在胸前的双乳仿佛要比初识时饱满圆润了许多，在男人习惯性抱胸的动作之下，嫩乳挤向中间乳沟，不仅夹出一道引人遐想的深沟，还在V领间露出大半布满红狠的肉团。

刘源勾着唇间颇为欣赏地起身靠近。粗热的双手无比自然地揉上了男人的乳房，顺带抓了把肉感的翘臀。一下紧张的张若昀本能转头看向正背对着他们在沙发上看平板的刘昊然，意欲挣扎的双手用力推了推刘源肩膀，但转眼就被人直接带进房里压在墙上给吻了上去。

已经好几天没和男人做过的身体一下就被撩得火热起来，尽管在面上张若昀还是一脸誓死不从的抵触模样，但那藏在喉间的呻吟早已经将他的欲望出卖得一干二净。仗着主导地位为所欲为的刘源勾住男人的后颈将他吻得浑身发软，插进他腿间的膝盖不住向上顶起直至碰到男人柔滑的下身。瞬间的冰凉惹得他不禁低笑一声，松开男人微肿的双唇后便故意顶上了凸起的肉粒，有一下没一下地撩拨着他的欲望。

“我还一下没碰呢，你就湿成这样了？弟妹，你这身子可是越来越骚了，就这么想吃大哥的阴茎吗？”

“谁、谁想要了，你快松开、嗯别捏、啊、昊然、昊然还在外面……”

看着张若昀口是心非的浪荡模样，刘源就止不住地想再欺负他一下。他再次吻住男人的嘴唇堵住呻吟，指尖熟练地磨蹭性感的肉粒激起层层快感。他故意没有关上房门，让若有似无的呜咽声断断续续地传到刘昊然耳中。然后又刻意在最后松开张若昀的嘴，恶劣欣赏着他一下叫出来后又迅速埋进他怀里隐忍高潮的模样。

他一边持续揉弄发抖的阴蒂，一边舔弄男人的耳朵低语。他让男人吃完早餐之后过来收拾房间整理衣柜，还调笑道要是男人做得好了，兴许能得到一根大肉棒的奖赏。要脸得紧的张若昀被他嘲辱得一阵羞恼愤怒，挣扎的四肢作势就要用力推开他，可小穴却是实诚得又溢出了一股淫液，显然想要得紧。

暂时玩够了的刘源松开男人放他离开，他轻舔着手指上黏滑微腥的味道，待下身的欲望平静之后再跟着一起出去准备用餐。

今天是休息天，终于没有工作的兄弟俩相约一起去了健身。健身房就在小区里面，设备很齐全，三楼甚至还有个恒温游泳池，从家里慢跑过去约莫五分钟的路程，十分方便。但因为进出健身房都需要刷卡，所以刘源一直没有来过，平时锻炼的时候都只是在小区花园里慢跑而已。

“这么热的天，我们去游泳吧。”领路的刘昊然这么说着，看似是在询问刘源的意见，但也不等他回答就直接按下了三楼的电梯。

电梯上升的速度不快，两个人闷在一个狭窄的空间里一直沉默着，总是很容易让其中一人想要开口找点话聊。

“你怎么没喊上张若昀一起来？”刘源随口问道。

刘昊然勾着唇笑了笑，率先走出电梯门，回道：“他不是要给你打扫房间嘛。”

刘源失笑，眼神略有些探究意味地看着刘昊然，说道：“这你都听到了？”

“家里的墙都不隔音，这事哥你不是最清楚了吗？”

刘源笑笑没回答，只是脱下了身上的短袖塞进柜子里，反问：“你什么时候知道的？”

刘昊然也脱下了自己身上的衣服，换好泳裤后他站在柜门前安静了一会儿，像是在回忆，然后道：“如果我说，在你们做完第一次的时候我就发现了，你信吗？”

“信。”刘源丝毫没有犹豫。反倒是刘昊然有些意外，不禁笑着追问了一句为什么。

“你从小就聪明，读书识字都比其他人快，能发现这种事一点都不出奇。”

“那你还敢动手？你不怕我跟你翻脸吗？”

“怎么不怕，刚做完那会儿我怕过的。不过，你别嫌弃我说话下流，你家那位是真的欠收拾，所以再来几次之后我就不怕了，不仅不怕，甚至还有点心安理得。”

“靠——”刘昊然闻言无奈一笑，像是想起了什么似的感慨道，“咱俩果然是兄弟，想法都一模一样。”

刘源一时有点没听懂，有些好奇，挑眉示意他把话说明白一些。刘昊然摸了把脸，先把刘源带到泳池边，双双下水比了个来回之后，才悠闲地绕着池子一圈圈游了起来。

“我跟朵儿是在大学里认识的，他比我大两届，是学生会生活部的部长，管的事情特别多，嘴还特别欠。院里每一个被他骂过的人都巴不得能剥了他一层皮，我也不例外，恨他恨得牙痒痒的，每天睡觉都在梦里揍他。”

“尤其在我参加学生会的面试被他一票否决了之后，那种恨啊，真的让我很想把他踩在脚底下狠狠碾碎他那层高高在上的得意和骄傲。结果也不知道算不算皇天不负有心人，在学校组织统一体检的那天被我意外发现了他的身体秘密。”

“所以我跟朵儿的第一次全程都是我强迫他的。我们躲在校医院一个隐蔽角落的病房里，他被我压在床上，肏开阴道，赤裸的身体上布满了色情的痕迹，柔软的宫腔里全都是我的子子孙孙。”

“那天他被我肏射了好几次，从第一次高潮开始就羞辱地哭骂不停，但没过多久他就没了骂人的力气，到最后甚至爽得哭都哭不出来了。我当时看着他那个小花猫一样可怜兮兮的样子，心里就觉得特别解气。所以后来我只要一逮到机会就去肏他，管他什么时间地点，总之不把人干到讨饶绝不罢休。”

“可后来不知怎么走漏了风声，有人知道了他的秘密，挑了个夜晚带着一大群人拉灯锁门地把他堵在厕所里想上他。还好我去得及时，朵儿那会儿只是刚被人扒了衣服。但光是这样就已经把他给吓个半死了，到了医务室后半天都冷静不下来，窝在我怀里又是骂又是打的，哭得嗓子都哑透了。”

“那是我第一次真的心疼了。我抱着他的时候整个人都在发抖，心里自责到不行，我甚至在害怕，我害怕我会永远失去他。那时我才意识到，原来我早就喜欢上他了。”

“其实朵儿真的是个特别单纯的人。你看我对他做过不少混账事吧，可他最后还是动心了，就因为在那段所有人都疏远他，大家都对他指指点点的日子里，只有我一直陪着他，哄着他，宠着他。”

“所以有的时候，我总觉得这老婆是被我给拐回家的。他虽然任性、娇纵、刁蛮、不可一世，但也单纯、可爱、听话、乖巧。对我来说，他就像是我的公主，只要是他想要的，不论是什么，我都会尽全力满足他。”

“所以我一直没太插手去管你们之间的事，因为我能感觉到他慢慢喜欢上你了。”

“你真的不介意吗？”刘源一路安静地听完，却还是忍不住道。

“哥，你还记得咱俩小时候一起看星星的时候许过什么愿吗？”

刘源认真地回忆了一下，却发现愿望太多了根本一个都记不住。

“跟娶老婆有关的？”

“嗯，我们说过，以后要一起娶老婆，一起生孩子，一起过日子。而且，最好呢就是娶一对跟我们一样的双胞胎，然后再生一对双胞胎。”

“真的假的，我们还许过这样的愿望？”

“当然了，我记得我那时候还问了一句，‘那万一遇不到双胞胎呢，万一我们喜欢上同一个人呢，那怎么办？’你还记得你当时是怎么回答我的吗？”

刘源笑了，他想起来了。

“那我们就娶同一个老婆。”

两人游泳回来之后都十分饥肠辘辘，好在张若昀有先见之明地多准备了些饭菜，不然估计这两头饿狼能把筷子盘子都一块咬碎了吞进肚子里。

午饭过后，刘昊然习惯性地要回公司看一眼，于是只歇息了一会儿就拿着车钥匙独自出门。而留在家里的人心里都打着心照不宣的小小算盘，一个吃完饭就回了房间验收工作成果，另一个则装模作样地抱着碗筷走进厨房清洗。

心不在焉的张若昀不停留意着自己身后的动静，乱糟糟的脑子里闪过了无数往日刘源在这厨房里肆意肏他的画面。那些老茧磨过双胸的痛痒触感，嘴唇蹭过耳侧的温热气息，还有勃起贴在下身处恶意挑逗的快感折磨，无一不让他感到身体燥热，下身一片湿软酥麻。

然而始终待在房里的男人却是完全没有要主动找他的意思，张若昀咬着唇用大腿彼此厮磨了好一阵子，几度将要高潮却始终不得痛快。那让人难耐的瘙痒实在叫他无所适从，他唯有匆匆洗净了碗筷离开厨房，十分突然地握着拖把闯进刘源的房间。

刘源意外地地挑眉看他，表情似乎愕然也有些调笑。他装作不知情地好奇问了句“你在干什么”，又在张若昀弯腰翘臀的时候不自觉看向了他的臀部。男人今天的这条睡裙很短，正常穿着的时候才刚刚盖过大腿根，因此一弯腰便是满园春光都漏了大半。

第一瞥还看不仔细的刘源只隐约捕捉到一抹淫色的水光，待男人第二次弯下腰去用力时，他才得以看到两片嫩白丰厚的大阴唇。等到男人第三次弯腰的时候，肉缝中两片深色的小阴唇与前方颓软的阴茎都一同被看了个透。待到他第四次弯腰的时候，正好溢出一股清液的穴口直接在刘源面前开合了一下。那一瞬张开又破裂的水膜充满了淫荡勾引的意味，伴随着那渐渐沿大腿根部滑落的水滴，一股子腥臊的性味便在房间内四处逸散开来。

不自觉硬了一半的刘源暗自滚了滚喉结。炽热的视线就好像一根糙舌一样不断舔舐着男人赤裸而淫媚的下身。那仿佛有实形的触觉痒得男人不住轻微颤抖，越张越开的双腿间，湿透了的下体越发激动地一阵阵抽搐起来。就快要受不了的人不得不暂停了手上的动作大口喘息，即使明知道刘源的眼睛就在赤裸裸地盯着，他也依然控制不住自己伸手去抚摸下身的迫切冲动。

葱白的手指反复抚过滑腻的唇瓣陷入唇缝之中，因摩擦而起的黏腻水声不断刺激着两人敏感的听觉。那从内里一路传送出来的酸软叫男人不住夹臀呻吟，想插但又不敢插进去的手指只能不断抠弄穴口，却反而激起更多更多的贪婪，让他情不自禁地溢出大股骚水，渴望立刻被人填满。

“过来。”

然而坐在床上的刘源还是不愿意主动肏他。他只肯冰冷地说出一句命令，双眸阴沉地注视着男人一步步走入他的陷阱。他勾下了张若昀肩上两根吊带，看着那松软的裙子一下滑落露出两团嫩乳。然后他让男人撩起裙摆主动坐下，却始终不让他坐到最底，非要在浅出插出满腔春水之后，才逼着他大叫想要地一吞到底。

终于被满足的快感激得男人当场就泄。喷涌而出的春水浇得刘源很是舒爽，掐着男人的腰便当奖励般快速狠肏了十来下。然后又一下放慢速度，半吊着男人的胃口一下下研磨他的宫口，同时逼问他自己现在在干着他哪处，接下来他又想自己如何干他哪处。待要到满意答案后，刘源才又一次抱住人快速地挺插着，打桩一般的挺动干得他几乎是肉浪横飞，骚水四溅。

下体都彻底湿透的两人这时缠绵地吻在了一起。刘源模仿着下面的节奏强硬侵犯男人的嘴穴。他不断翻搅着黏腻的唾液，一次次顶弄不平的上颚。同时下身挺插凹凸的敏感带，龟头磨蹭酸软的宫口。几番来回把人干得痉挛不停后，再抛起他的身体一下下直击宫口。如此激烈蛮横的动作肏得男人一顿喑哑浪叫，止不住的高潮不断颤抖敏感的宫腔，直到守不住的关口再一次破开。

“嗯……你现在真是去的越来越快了，随便插两下都能喷个不停，真有这么舒服吗？嗯？”刘源叹息着笑问道，粗壮的双臂一个发力直接抱起张若昀，将人一路带到客厅后便抵在沙发上肏。

男人张开的双腿被他压直着贴上了两侧的肩膀，滑落至坐垫上的腰臀几乎朝天翻翘着私处，只要稍稍一低头，两人都能看到阴穴被阴茎塞满狠干的淫样。

如此直观的视觉刺激最惹得要面子的人一顿呻吟求饶，他不断扭着头想要躲开这过于刺激的一幕，却始终被刘源按着后脑看完了整个过程。男人的阴茎长相狰狞而且十分霸道，盘虬其上的血管粗得如同一根根藤蔓不断翻搅着内里的软肉。早已被肏肿的穴道于是越发紧致地吸咬住巨物，快感不断加强的舒爽击得张若昀一阵阵迷糊晕眩，直到身旁传来了开锁声音时才略有回神地清醒了过来。

然而那时他却正好被刘源内射着浓精，浑身止不住地发媚呻吟。那淫荡至极的模样看得刘昊然一阵胸口发烫，既是喜欢，同时也掺杂了些必然的愤怒与嫉妒。一句话都没有多说的男人直接摘掉了领带蒙上张若昀的眼睛，待刘源抽离后将人翻过去按倒在沙发上，手里握着刚解下的皮带啪啪啪地在他下体处抽出好几道血红印子。

“老婆，跟我哥做爱爽不爽啊？”

“昊然、唔！老公、呜、疼……”

“疼就对了，疼才能让你长记性。老婆，你还没回答我的问题呢。”

“老公呜、我知错了、呜、轻点——”被剥夺视觉后其他感觉变得更为灵敏的人几乎有些受不住身后的抽打。尤其当那痛楚落在敏感的臀缝之时，尖锐的快感混杂着激烈的痛楚，止不住的颤抖一下下直击深处，翻起的震荡几乎叫他当场就能高潮。

然而面对爱人的讨饶，刘昊然的反应却是十分温和而又冷静。他用力揉捏着被抽红的屁股，指尖没入后穴，动作慢条斯理却又精准到位地耐心扩张着。

“我没说你做错了呀，我就问你，跟我哥做爱爽不爽？”刘昊然说着顶上了张若昀的前列腺，这熟悉的动作是他以往每一次问话时的警醒与提示，只要张若昀答对了就能得到奖赏，要是答错了就只能被皮带抽到尿喷为止。

然而现在的这个处境让张若昀觉得自己不管说什么都是错的。但在刘昊然越来越没有耐心的催促下，他还是只能硬着头皮给出一个诚实的答案。这时埋在体内的手指猛地抽出，随后的寂静让张若昀害怕极地绷紧了身体，可当男人再一次压上他的时候，随之而来的并不是疼痛，而是身体被填满的富足。张若昀被吓得微一愣神，许久后才意识到自己这是答对问题了。

但很快，刘昊然又抛出了第二个难题给他。他们一同将他从沙发上抱起，身体悬在半空。除去已经插入后穴的粗长阴茎，又一根坚挺抵在他的前穴一举没入。首次被填满的男人颤栗地叫出了声来，不断紧缩的穴道同时吸住了两根阴茎引得他们一顿狠插起来。

瞬间翻倍的快感干得男人浑身僵直，舌头半吐。痉挛不断的身体如通电般涌起阵阵浪潮，过激的快感甚至传入了另外两人体内，沿着背脊一路攀上头顶，直到信号炸开成火花，血液沸腾如汽油。但就在男人爽得失神之时，抱着他的两人却跟他玩起了恶劣的猜谜游戏。可大脑一阵混沌的人哪里分得清谁又是谁。他只能不断哭吟着，求饶着，一遍遍说着正确的答案却又被硬生生误导成错误的答案，以致在十分不公的败局中被迫接受了两人的惩罚。阴穴被两根粗壮的阴茎无情地撑开，宫口被硕大的龟头反复地顶弄。宫腔被精液射满的时候他的意识已经濒临崩溃，然而紧随而来的热烫触感却硬是将他拉扯在了清醒的边缘。

标记方式同等恶劣的两兄弟又一次用精液混着尿液灌满了他的子宫，只是这一次全部翻倍的量几乎将他的肚子撑得像是早孕了几个月一般。待他们终于发泄完毕后，满身腥臊的男人已经累得一根手指都抬不起来了。被摘掉领带后的双眼迷迷糊糊地聚焦着，却也只勉强看到两张一样但又不尽相同的脸在面前一笑而过，随即就彻底失去意识睡了过去。

摊牌之后他们三人的生活多少发生了一些微妙的改变。虽然彼此之间的称呼并没有改变，但张若昀共妻的身份显然已经坐实。对此男人其实也不是没有过抱怨或者不满，但被两人抓着一起肏过几遍之后，彻底爽怕了的身体就不敢再提出过多不满的言论。而且他发现自己确实对这种不伦的性爱开始有点上瘾，尤其一想到自己之后根本分不清孩子他爸到底是谁，这种道德糜乱的败坏感就更是叫他心惊又期待。

怀孕的好消息终究还是在月底之前就传了开来。兄弟们的母亲为此特地上门来看望过几次，可每次看着她握住自己和刘昊然的手开心谈笑的时候，张若昀心里都总有一种难以言喻的背德感，尤其当他小穴里还含着刘源刚射进去的精液时，这种微妙的罪恶感就变得更加强烈了。

但兄弟两人对此倒是挺引以为豪的样子。他们就好像巴不得秘密全部曝光一样，就是当着自己母亲的面都要在背后偷摸地共享他的身体，至于在保姆面前就更是肆无忌惮了。接吻、爱抚乃至做爱都毫不避忌，兴致一起就直接掀起他的裙摆肏进来，时常做着做着还要叫来另外一个人加入其中。搞得他的嘴巴和双穴乃至双手总是忙个没停。

本以为后来肚子大起来了他们就会收敛一点，结果兄弟俩又开发出一套挤奶揉胸的新玩法。每天就喜欢抱着他坐在沙发上，一人握着一边的乳房帮他催奶下奶。到了后期奶水太多装都装不住的时候，这两人就干脆一天天的连水都不喝了，一口渴就往他胸前凑，吸一次奶就要用手指干他一次，搞得他整天都浑身湿哒哒的，胸口乳尖上全是溢出来的奶水，下体腿根处则是止不住的淫液。

也就孩子刚出生那段时间他们安分了一些，看到他抱着奶娃儿睡着时也不会乱动作吵醒他，最多就是给他盖个毯子再亲亲他和孩子的额头，极偶尔时会抱起他们一起回房休息。但等到小孩儿能跑能跳的时候，这两人就又坐不住地开始谋划二胎计划。张若昀一个人说不过两张嘴，一双手也推不开两个人，没法就只能被迫同意了二胎，在两人“双管齐下”的悉心照料中，很快再一次怀上了孩子。

这回，张若昀也不知道自己该不该感到庆幸，虽然他依旧不知道孩子他爸是谁，但似乎不必再纠结于孩子出生后该喊谁爸的问题。因为这一次他怀的是双胞胎，在孩子出生之前，兄弟两人就已经决定了，大的那个归刘源，小的那个归刘昊然。

至于现在已经上幼儿园的那个，因为之前他们猜拳刘昊然赢了，所以最后归刘昊然了。

完。


End file.
